Presencia peligrosa
by Yanilisa100
Summary: El pasado de Rivaille lo persigue, queriéndole arrebatar lo que más ama, ¿lo permitirá? Ya que derrotar a aquella presencia nunca había sido fácil. "Eres lo más despreciable de todo el mundo..." "Waaa no seas malo, yo solo queria ayudarte…. Levi..." -Multipairing- mas adelante m-preg...
1. Chapter 1

Presencia peligrosa (RivaillexEren)[shingeki no kyojin]

_El pasado de Rivaille lo persigue, queriéndole arrebatar lo que más ama, ¿lo permitirá? Ya que derrotar a aquella presencia nunca había sido fácil._

"_Eres lo más despreciable de todo el mundo..."_

"_Waaa__~ no seas malo, yo solo queria ayudarte…. Levi..."_

**HOLA! Awwwww! Gente aca me presento ya que no he estado jamás por estos lugares del foro, soy yanilisa100 ya reconocida en la parte de los fanfics de Junjou romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, esta historia esta sacada de mi mentisita loca y de varias noches con el mismo sueño y luego una amiga que me grita "escríbelo!" y todo eso, bueno les dejo el fic y me dicen si lo continuo y si no lo dejare e intentare algo mas descabellado ajajajaaj, así soy yo, una loquilla ajajajaj, ok corre fic! **

**Contiene: humor, acción, drama, y lo que sea que se me ocurra XD**

"No lo acepto...", dijo Rivaille desviando la mirada de los documentos que tenia en la mano para encarar a aquella persona que le habia avisado de tan desagradable noticia.

"Pues serà asì quieras o no rivaille... Pixis me encargo de decirtelo...", respondio Irvin quien estaba apoyado en el escritorio del mas bajo mirandolo fiamente, "No creo que sea tanta molestia"

"En cambio si, no permitire que esa... cosa... se acerque a mis soldados...", dijo con amargura conteniada el pelinegro con su tipica mirada gelida de siempre, "Esa cosa esta mas loca que Hanji"

"Pero aun sigue siendo el teniente del escucadron de reconocimiento del norte", volvio a responder el comandante rubio en un suspiro de cansancio, " Solo cumpli con el deber de avisarte, es tu problema si quieres o no resivirlo... ademas... lo que paso hace años probablemente ya no lo afecta..."

"Te equivocas...tks... esa jirafa enana me escuchara en cuanto llegue..."

"Si tu lo dices... ¡ah! Y llegara hoy en la tarde... sera mejor que todos esten preparados", dijo Irvin levantandose de su primera posicion en la que se encontraba para caminar hacia la puerta y cerrandola rapidamente.

"Tks", fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca del sargento, se recargo lentamente en el espaldar de su silla, y respiro hondamente, resignado, enoajado, y asustado...

El simple hecho de que aquella persona volviera a aparecer en su vida simplemente le ponia los pelos de punta, y un poco mas.

Se levanto con pesades de la silla, comenzando a reflexionar sobre aquella desagradeable noticia, se parò enfrente de la ventana mirando el paisaje montañes, debia aprobechar las horas de tranquilidad que faltaban para que esto se convirtiera un un caos.

Mientras tanto en en comendor, todos los soldados del escuadron de reconocimiento se consentraban en su desayuno, algunos concentrados en comer, mientras que otros conversaban anmenamente con sus demas compañeros sobre cosas triviales, como por ejemplo en una mesa donde un pequeño trio conversaba sobre la "noticia" que habia estado rondando por todo el castillo durante los ultimos 5 dias.

"¿En serio vendra hoy?", respondio un pequeño rubio de encantadores ojos azules muy emocionado por aquella notica, lo otros dos lo miraron un poco divertido, porque a pesar de ser soldados aun eran unos niños.

"Escuche que si...", respondio Mikasa sin mirarlo, concentrada de comer toda su comida antes que ciierta castaña se atreviera a preguntarle ¿Te comeras eso? Otra vez.

"Escuche que era el teneinte del escuadron del norte, ¿me pregunto porque vendria aqui?", Dijo Eren, llevandose un pedazo de pan a la boca, estaba extrañado por la nueva precencia en el cuartel, pero a la vez lo llenaba de una curiosidad enorme.

"Me contaron que el comandante Pixis lo envio aqui para ayudar en la mision hacia la muralla Maria...", contesto sorpresivamente la pelinegra de rasgos japoneses quien habia dejado ya de comer para voltear a ver a sus dos amigos.

"Tambien dicen que es tan poderoso o mas que Rivaille Heichou...", contribuyo Armin con un aire de admiracion rodeandolo.

"¿Mas poderoso dices?, no creo que eso sea posible...", corto el ojiverde del grupo terminando de comer tambien, "Y si asi fuera èl seria el humano mas poderoso del universo"

Solo con mencionarolo ya sentia su pelos de punta, ojala que sea un persona normal, ya que si resultaba igual que el sargento Rivaille o como algunos lo llamaban, levi, estaria doblemente jodido.

Iba a decir algo mas, pero de repente la puerta del comedor se abrio dejando pasar a una excentrica y castaña mujer quien tenia los ojos iluminados con dos lamparas, y su sonrisa asustaba mas de lo que hacia normalmente, un silenco se apodero del lugar mientras ella se adentraba al lugar.

"¡Buenos dias!", saludo energeticamente la castaña sonriente parandose en frente de las mesas captando la atencion de todos, "Todos sabemos que hoy habra un nuevo integrante a esta mision, asi que, Rivaille heichou me puso a cargo de la supervision de todos ustedes, solo por hoy, ya que no se ha sentido bien de salud segun me ha comunicado"

Al parecer a casi nadie le importo aquella noticia, pero a Eren le preocupo mucho el estado de salud de su superior, ¿Tendra fiebre? ¿Se habra lastimado? ¿Comio bien?, tantas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, alborotando sus sentimientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Mikasa lo llamaba un poco preocupada.

"¡Eren!", la muchacha de ojos negros lo zarandeaba captando su atencion.

"¿Eh? ¿Que paso?", miro a los lados, pero nadie estaba alli, todos se habian retirado a hacer sus labores del dia antes de que llegara el "nuevo" por asi decirlo.

"Tenemos que ir a limpiar la cocina", informo la chica llevando a su distraido hermano hacia la cocina para porder limpiar, sin embargo, Eren aun seguia con ese sentimiento de preocupacion hacia Rivaille.

Ya era de tarde, y Rivaille aun no permanecia calmado. Caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal salvaje encerrado, faltaba poco, y no tenia muchas ganas de ver a aquella jirafa enana con la que compartio la cuarta parte de su vida.

Hoy no tenía ganas de nada, simplemente habia dejado con toda la responsabilidad a Hanji con la escusa de que no se encontraba bien, pero la cuestion era más mental que física.

Su cabeza no dejaba de hacerle recordad algunas escenas de su pasado, hasta que de pronto un recuerdo fugaz inmundo su mente por completo.

_(o.o)/ Flashback \(o.o)_

_Los golpes eran implacables, la sangre salia de la comisura de su boca mientras que sus ojos miraban perdidamente el suelo sucio del juzgado, sus manos atadas en un frio tubo de metal casi oxidado, el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre se mesclaban en el suelo._

_Gimiò de dolor al ser golpeado en el estomago por cuarta vez, y sus cabellos fueron apricionados por unos dedos delgados pero fuertes y su mirada fue alzada para encontrarse con un par de ojos de color onix que lo miraban intensamente._

"_Jump...", rio por lo bajo aquella persona que sostenia con crueldad sus cabellos negros, "Una escoria como tu no resiste unos simples golpes es por eso que el dolor es el mejor método de aprendizaje"_

_Rivaille, arrodillado, esperaba el veredicto final para comenzar su condena, pero todo el mundo estaba en silencio, dandole una oportunidad a esa persona que hace poco lo moliò a golpes._

"_Esta persona de aqui...", se diriguio al publico señalando a Rivaille con tan solo 13 años de edad, "Ha cometido una serie de crímenes que se considerarian todos sumados a un pena de muerte, sin embargo, ¿no se puede considerar eso bueno?"_

_Los murmullos comenzaron el juez observaba absorto hacia aquel hombre de ojos onix, tal vez podrian considerar ese talento para hacer algo útil._

"_¿Y que planea usted?", el juez permanecia quieto sin despegar la mirada del hombre._

"_Diria que podria pasar a mi tutela, de esa manera podra unirse al escuadron de reconocimiento para que brinde su ayuda en las investigaciones..."_

_Su destino fue sellado en aquella sala, solo que... la tutela paso a Irvin ya que aquel hombre de cansados ojos onix era demasiado joven como para hacerse cargo de un nuevo soldado._

_Liberaron a Rivaille de aquella tuberia, haciendo que caiga descuidadamente al suelo, trato de levantarse sin embargo una bota hizo presion en su cabeza, apretandolo contra el suelo._

"_Ejejejejejeje, tienes suerte niño, creo que ahora nos veremos muy seguido", no pudo ver su sonrisa socarrona, pero algo le decia que estaba riendose por lo bajo._

_Saco su bota, y lo ayudo a levantarse, el peliengro se sentia mareado, esos golpes lo rompieron un poco, aquel hombre se percato de ello y decidio pedir un poco de ayuda._

"_Oe, Irvin ayuda al chico", el rubio con un suspiro cargo al joven pelinegro quien estaba a punto de caer desmayado._

"_Creo que te excediste en golpearlo... Klaus", dijo el rubio a su compañero quien miraba como el mayor dejaba al nuevo recluta en un sofa._

"_Era nescesario, el mocoso tiene potencial, y ademas que realmente merecia una paliza", respondio con fastidio el joven llevandose algunos mechones de cabellos color rubio platinado hacia atras._

_Irvin suspiro, ese hombre era todo un caso, solo devolvio la mirada hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Rivaille quien se encontraba "inconciente" en el sofa..._

_(o.o)/ Fin del Flashback \(o.o)_

De repente escucho un alboroto, sacandolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, escucho golpes freneticos en su puerta, me masajeo las sienes sabiendo muy bien quien era.

Hanji...

"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille_~~~~~", _canturreaba la castaña detras de la puerta con un tono meloso que lo molestaba de sombremanera.

"Largate mujer loca, ahora no estoy de humor", dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Zoe lo escuchara.

"Pero Rivaille_~~~, _¡Klaus ya esta aqui!", grito emocionada la mujer de lentes, como si estuviera hablando de titanes.

"No me interesa, ahora largate...", el peliengro pudo escuchar como la mujer soltaba un bufido y se retiraba, pero sabia que volveria, siempre lo hace...

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue recostarse en el sofa de su recamara, esto iba hacer pesado, y por sobretodo molesto. Pero de todas maneras se levanto del lugar y salio por la puerta, tiene que afrontarse a sus propios poblemas y por sobretodo proteger a cierto castaño que probablemente saliera herido mentalmente.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Todos los soldados estaban reunidos afuera del castallio, casusando una conmocion, Eren habia salido de la cocina unos momentos antes, y se sorprendio de que casi todos estaban reunidos formando un circulo.

Se quedo parado analizando el lugar, parecia que el nuevo teniente habia llegado.

"¿Que es todo este alboroto?", pregunto una voz profunda, y a la vez un poco enojada, el ojiverde dio un saltito en señal de susto, y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño hombre que estaba parado detrás de él.

"¡S-sargento!", Eren se sorprendió un poco por la repentina aparición de su superior pero de todas maneras respondió, "¡E-el nuevo teniente acaba de llegar, señor!"

"Ya veo…", su voz expresaba amargura. Y sus ojos solo miraban a la multitud llamando la atención del ojiverde.

"¿S-sucede algo heichou?"

"No es nada", respondió secamente volteando la mirada hacia Eren, "Solo te advierto una cosa mocoso, aléjate de ese sujeto, nada bueno sale de él"

"¡Si, señor!", respondió el castaño poniéndose rígido.

De repente la multitud comenzaba a alejarse como si una persona estuviera a punto de salir. Rivaille temió lo peor.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Levi_~", _aquel tono acaramelado sonó muy siniestro, nadie había notado el estremecimiento del pelinegro excepto aquel hombre de ojos ónix y cabellera rubia platinada, "Es un gusto volver a verte"

"Yo no diría lo mismo…. Klaus…", respondió Rivaille secamente con la expresión más neutra que podía poner ahora. Diablos, el causante de todas sus penas y dolores estaba allí.

"Ahhh, ¡no te pongas así Levi!", se acercó amistosamente el rubio al más pequeño, notando unos ojos verdes que lo miraban curioso, además de las otras miradas de los demás soldados, que parecían asustadas, "¿No me digas que tienes arena en la vagina?" (Así es! A lo cartman XDDD)

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado, realmente perplejos a lo que el hombre había dicho al enano más temible de todos los tiempos. Eren sintió pena por ese hombre en ese momento, acababa de cavar su tumba.

Se sintió la tensión en todo el lugar, la mirada del pelinegro se volvía obscura y sus puños se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, de verdad que odiaba a ese hombre.

"Yo… no tengo…arena en la vagina….", ya Rivaille no sabía que decía tratando de controlarse sabiendo que saldría humillado de allí.

"Oh… ¡entonces admites que la tienes!", rio el hombre que se acercó amistosamente al más pequeño, y usando su altura de más de un metro ochenta poso su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levi como si este fuera un objeto donde recargarse. Pero sintió que este comenzaba a temblar de lo enojado que estaba.

Miro a todos lados y solo encontraba caras de miedo, especialmente la de un niño de ojos verdes que estaba al costado de ellos diciéndole con la mirada, "Aléjate o te matara", lo único que hizo fue reír un poco.

"¡Oh vamos muchachos el sargento parece dar miedo pero es solo un gatito que solo muestra las uñas pero no lástima!", dijo eso acaricio la cabeza de Rivaille como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Todos estaban estupefactos, totalmente callados ante esta muestra de valor, enfrentándose a la peor persona del mundo.

Pero todo el tenso ambiente fue interrumpido por una castaña que salió estrepitosamente, muy feliz y emocionada (como en el episodio 19 cuando vio el brazo de titán de eren), Klaus se dio cuenta y atrapo a la castaña con sus brazos ya que ella se había lanzado contra él, empujado un poco al pelinegro.

"¡Waaaaa! Que alegría verte de nuevo Klaus!", chillo la mujer loca para empezar dar vueltas con el hombre mientras ellos reían como niños ante la estupefacta mirada de los soldados.

"Digo lo mismo de ti, Zoe…", respondió alegre el hombre.

Eren mantenía la mirada en esos dos locos, pero aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar con Heichou, como era posible que ese hombre se burlara de él y este no se defendiera como se debe, más bien se contuvo… pero ¿Por qué?

"Rivaille-Heichou", Eren llamo al más pequeño, sin embargo este ni se inmuto, "¿Por qué-?"

"Cállate", lo corto en seco el pelinegro girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse por donde vino.

Sin embargo Eren no se daba por vencido, necesitaba saber que había pasado allí y lo quería saber ahora, Heichou no era así.

Comenzó a seguirlo, se dirigía a su habitación, donde todos estaban prohibidos de entrar, donde no había ni una mancha de polvo y todo tenía un olor agradable a lavanda.

Pero paro cuando Rivaille volteo para lanzarle una mirada de muerte.

"Lárgate mocoso", fue lo único que dijo para abrir un poco la puerta con el fin de cerrarla en la cara del joven.

"No", fue lo que contesto el menor en edad, viendo como el pelinegro se detenía, enojándose, no querían que los vieran así de humillado, "Quiero saber porque Heichou no se defendió de ese hombre"

"No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un mocoso como tu…", hablo fríamente y con los ojos cortándolo como frías y oxidadas navajas, "Ahora largo, y has lo que te dije: mantente lejos de ese hombre", y con eso entro rápidamente por la puerta y la cerro con llave para que Eren no pudiera entrar.

El joven ojiverde se quedó mirando la puerta de su superior congelado en su lugar, apretando levemente los puños, tenía razón, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, y eso lo molestaba, le daba rabia que humillaran así a su Heichou.

Ya conocía sus sentimientos, y no le molestaban, sabía desde siempre que lo que sentía por Rivaille era más que simple admiración, sentía algo más profundo y cálido, estaba enamorado, y ahora que ese nuevo hombre estaba en este castillo, como que le daban unos presentimientos extraños y muy poco prometedores.

Algo raro sucedía y no dudaría en descubrirlo.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! Les gusto? Está bien la historia? Tendré al menos un comentario para animarme a escribir? Por favor denle una oportunidad!**

**Sin más espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**Y una cosa más! Quieren que dibuje a Klaus? Es lindo! De verdad! Además que habrán grandes sorpresas!**

**Saludos y yani-chan las ama!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa!, acá les traigo el segundo capi, bueno de ahora en adelante los capítulos se le pondrán nombres….**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz de verdad que sí, y si sigue así, continuare más seguido, ya saben!**

**Además que, ACA EN ESTE FIC Levi HACE DEL SUKE IGUAL QUE EREN ASI QUE NO MOLESTEN! Nah, mentira…. Pero lo de Levi es en serio ._.**

**Eso es todo, sobre lo del dibujo aun no tengo muchas personas que quieran el dibujo además que no solo voy a hacer a Klaus sino que lo hare al estilo manga, haciendo sus troleadas a Levi XD y mas adelante pueden haber spoliers**

Capítulo 2: de todos tenía que quedarme con él

Cuando Rivaille cerró la puerta de golpe, se quedó parado en su lugar, sintiéndose mal, demasiado diría él, luego de unos minutos comenzó a caminar hacia su cama.

Se sentó en ella lentamente, mirando el suelo, y apretó los puños fuertemente, como odiaba a ese hombre, juraba que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, lo haría sin dudar, era un peligro, para todos, pero nadie lo ve, creen que es bueno y que solo es amistoso, pero detrás de todos eso, existe una persona cruel, él lo sabe muy bien.

"Como lo odio", susurro con enojo, tratando de bajar su agitada respiración.

Lejos de la habitación de Rivaille, Eren caminaba hacia los establos para seguir realizando sus labores diarias, pero en el pasillo por donde andaba se escucharon voces, que las identifico de inmediato.

"¡Hey, Eren!", Hanji llamo al castaño mientras corría a su dirección jalando a un hombre de cabello rubio platinado.

"Ah, Hanji-san"

Los dos superiores se detuvieron enfrente del menor, los dos sonriendo siniestramente.

"¡hey! Tu eres el niño de hace un rato, mucho gusto, me llamo Dostoievski Klaus, pero solo dime Klaus", dijo el hombre que había humillado descaradamente a su Heichou momentos atrás, tenía ganas de reclamarle, pero guardo silencio, mirando como alzaba la mano en señal de saludo.

"Yaeger Eren, también es un gusto conocerlo", el ojiverde levanto la mano para aceptar el apretón.

"Bueno, Klaus como te estaba hablando antes, Eren es el joven que puede convertirse en titán", dijo la castaña totalmente emocionada.

"Oh, ¿De verdad?, me habían informado acerca de ti, además que he seguido todos los experimentos que han ejecutado contigo", respondió el hombre de ojos ónix dirigiéndose a Eren con una mirada enigmática, que confundió al ojiverde.

"Entonces los dejo solos para que conversen un poco, ¡nos vemos en la cena!", se despidió Hanji saliendo de allí agitando su mano como despedida.

Eren vio la oportunidad de preguntar porque tanta confianza al humillar así a su Heichou. Y no la desaprovecho.

"Ehhh, disculpe Klaus-san", el castaño lo llamo captando su atención ya que estaba mirando el pasillo por donde se había ido la mujer, "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Ejejejeje pero si ya me has hecho una", rio el hombre confundiendo a Eren, "De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Porque humillo de esa manera a Rivaille-Heichou?", pregunto Eren con cierto enojo, pero aún se enojó más cuando el hombre comenzó a reír divertido.

"No lo he humillado, así hablamos siempre, además que lo conozco desde hace mucho, y además que siempre se pone así, como lo hacía en los entrenamientos, como cuando era un novato como tu…", sonrió el hombre con cierto aire de nostalgia.

"¿Usted… entrenaba con Heichou…?", le preguntó el ojiverde sacándole una risa a Dostoievski.

"En realidad yo lo entrenaba junto con Irvin, hasta que se graduó…", Klaus comenzaba a pensar que este niño tenía algo de interés en su Levi.

"¿En serio?", ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando empezaron a caminar llegando a la cocina, "¿Podría contarme un poco más?"

"Claro", sonrió el hombre rubio platinado, ambos se sentaron en una mesa del comedor, "Recuerdo una anécdota que ocurrió cuando Levi tenia tu edad, era más torpe y loco como una cabra, realmente tenia potencial", el hombre mayor levanto la mano hacia su barbilla comenzando a recordar.

_(o.o)/ Flashback \(o.o)_

_El medio día estaba en su apogeo, y en el campo de entrenamiento estaba un pelinegro terminando las doscientas flexiones que le había impuesto el comandante Irvin para comenzar con el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con un engendro llamado Klaus._

"_Bien Rivaille ahora ve con Klaus para tu entrenamiento, luego de eso podrás descansar", dijo Irvin retirándose hacia la base, y por la misma puerta salió el hombre de ojos ónix, Rivaille endureció la mirada. _

"_Oe, que hay con esa cara niño, mmmm, llamarte así no me gusta… ¿puedo llamarte Levi?", pregunto el hombre sabiendo muy bien la respuesta, un frio y serio…_

"_No"_

"_¡Ahhhh, vamos Levi!", se quejó el joven rubio como si fuera un crio, ya que solo le ganaba a Rivaille por dos años._

"_Sargento, le pido que por favor empecemos con el entrenamiento", la fría voz de Rivaille estremeció un poco al joven de 17 años quien comprendió y sonrió un poco._

"_Ejejejejejejeje", rio un poco mientras que entraba al campo y se ponía en posición de pelea, "Entonces, como es tu primera clase conmigo, muéstrame lo que tienes"_

_Rivaille fue el que inicio el ataque tratando de atacar directamente al rostro del Klaus. Sin embrago el ataque fue amortiguado por la mano del rubio quien aprisionó el puño de Rivaille y haciendo lo mismo con el otro puño que de repente apareció con el mismo propósito de golpear._

"_Jump, nada mal niño", rio Klaus haciendo forcejeo con Levi. Pero de un momento a otro sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, estaba en el suelo, ya que, sin darse cuenta, Klaus, se deshizo del agarre y a una velocidad impresionante, se agacho pasando una de sus piernas contra las de Levi haciendo que cayera de lleno al piso, "Pero tampoco está bien"_

"_Tks", fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro levantándose rápidamente, lleno de ira, ese hombre petulante se las pagaría._

_Y de nuevo Klaus se llevó una sorpresa al recibir una lluvia de golpes que esquivaba rápidamente, o detenía con las manos, realmente el niño tenía fuerza, incluso sus golpes le dolían solo un poco, pero no era suficiente, con una mano golpeo el estómago de Levi, y una de las piernas del rubio se enredó con una de las de Levi haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo._

_Y así pasaron toda una media hora, entre golpes y caídas, solo por parte de Rivaille quien se enojaba más tratando de al menos hacerle una cortada a ese arrogante hombre de escalofriante risa, pero no lograba nada, es hombre solo lo esquivaba y luego lo mandaba al suelo sin duda, eso lo molestaba, demasiado._

_Se detuvieron un momento al ver que una chica de la edad de Klaus se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa enorme, el pelinegro se distrajo por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Klaus para tapar su rostro con una mano y mandarlo al suelo de nuevo._

"_¡Klaus!, Irvin dice que muevas ese petulante trasero tuyo y vallas a su despacho ahora", aviso Zoe, deteniéndose a observar a su compañero quien se levantaba dejando libre al pobre soldado._

"_Dile a ese cara de piñata que se espere hasta la hora del almuerzo aun no acabo con mis clases", dijo "cordialmente" el rubio platinado, volvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que aún estaba en el suelo, "Oe, ¿sigues vivo?"_

"_Has exagerado, de nuevo", le regaño Hanji mirando como si amigo movía al chico con su bota._

"_Estará bien, además que necesita mejorar si quiere graduarse y ser parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento", dijo el joven._

"_Como sea, ¿luego me acompañas a investigar al bosque?", pregunto la castaña con brillo en los ojos, Klaus solo sonrió._

"_Claro", respondió el joven con una linda sonrisa que sonrojo a la mujer, "Y una cosa más Hanji"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_¿Has visto al gato?", pregunto riendo internamente por la cara interrogante de la chica._

"_¿Qué gato?", Zoe no entendía lo que su amigo quería decir, pero todo cambio cuando su vista se obscureció por una bota que había tomado posesión de su cara. (Hanji en ese tiempo era un poco baja xp)_

"_El que te pega con un zapato ajajajaj", rio el mayor haciendo que la chica riera también incluso con la bota en su cara, "Ahora dile a ese cara de piñata de Irvin que iré más tarde", Klaus quito su bota._

"_Ok", contesto Zoe limpiándose la cara y yéndose adentro del castillo._

"_Uffff", suspiro el joven viendo el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo semi inconsciente, "Ahora que hacemos contigo", susurro levantándolo del suelo, se veía tranquillo, además que tenía el cabello algo crecido, se le veía bien, Klaus sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones, "Ahora te limpiaremos y te cambiaremos de ropa ¿Vale?", le hablo como si fuera un bebe y se fue hacia el castillo._

_(o.o)/ Fin del Flashback \(o.o)_

"Pero ahora con el paso de los años, se ha vuelto en toda una máquina de matar… estoy orgulloso", hablo el rubio como si fuera un padre orgulloso, Eren imagino cada detalle con un brillo en los ojos.

Al parecer Heichou también había sido débil, eso le dio esperanzas a Eren, ya que desde que conoció al pelinegro siempre quiso saber más de él, y ahora sabía que no eran tan diferentes, el ojiverde podía mejorar, tal como lo hizo Rivaille.

El más joven se quedó callado, olvidando que el rubio platinado estaba allí.

Klaus miraba al chico, examinando todo lo que había en él, y sonrió internamente, se notaba que el chico sentía algo por su Levi, y lo entendía muy bien, ya había visto esto antes, vio a muchos soldados que se habían enamorado del pelinegro, pero este era diferente, Yaeger tenía un brillo especial en los ojos cuando contaba sobre el Heichou, realmente está enamorado.

"_Interesante"_, pensó algo divertido.

De pronto, todos los soldados entraron a la cocina, Eren dedujo que era hora de cenar, también había notado que el rubio se había levantado de su asiento para irse con Hanji y el capitán Irvin a una mesa un tanto alejada.

Y por la puerta apareció Rivaille, con el mismo semblante de siempre, serio, pero su expresión decayó al momento en el que dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde acostumbraba cenar, pero no solo debía compartir mesa con su tropa, la loca, y el capitán, sino que también debía hacerlo con el estorbo ese…

Eren no quito su mirada del sargento mientras que este recogía su cena, y caminaba hasta sentarse de mala gana en la mesa.

La comida había pasado lentamente, Rivaille trataba de comer lo más rápido que podía para poderse ir a su habitación sin que nadie se moleste, pero algo no le dejaba tranquilo, sentía una mirada acechándolo desde que entro al comedor, pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando un pedazo de pan golpeo su frente.

Gruño con amargura y enojo, sus ojos se clavaron en el pedazo de pan que quedó flotando en lo que restaba de su café.

"¿Quién fue?", su voz gélida hizo que todo el comedor se quedara en completo silencio, cuando levanto un poco la mirada vio como Hanji y Klaus quien contenían la risa mientras que el hombre tenía entre sus manos una honda, pero lo peor de todo es que su escuadrón estaba con una sonrisa divertida, e Irvin que ocultaba su boca con su mano para no reírse.

Se molestó totalmente, no solo esos dos anormales lo molestaban, sino que también los demás le seguían el juego.

Sus manos se estrellaron contra la mesa llamando la atención de todo el mundo, se levantó de golpe, mirando fríamente y con una vena saltando en su frente.

"Tu", dijo señalando a Klaus que sonreía tranquilamente, "Afuera, ¡Ahora!"

Rivaille fue el primero que salió seguido de su escuadrón, el capitán, Hanji, y los demás soldados, y por último fue Klaus quien salió tranquilamente…

"Waaaaa, que linda noche", dijo el rubio ignorando que debía pelear con el pelinegro, "¿Se dan cuenta que este hermoso ambiente se vea malogrado por culpa de este enano" , dijo acercándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, ya ahora estaba al costado del sargento haciendo gala de su altura, "Miren esa cara de huella digital", puso un dedo en una de las mejillas de Levi y se dirigió hacia los soldados, "Esas manos de ají de gallina (plato típico de mi país xD), y ese cuerpo de tubérculo hervido…. ¡Por favor Levi ya párala, sonríe!", Levi ya no pudo más, y empujo al más alto y se quitó el chaleco dejándosela bien doblada a petra quien estaba preocupada por Heichou sabiendo muy bien en que terminaría.

"Bien empecemos con esto…", respondió el mayor también quitándose el chaleco también dejándoselo a Hanji quien sonreía cómplice.

**Lo dejo aca porque se me da la gana XD, BUUUUENO ESPERENME HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! **

**Aca la imagen de Klaus es tan seshi jajajaj ok: ** (punto) it/?t=66788748

Ya saben que hacer solo quiten donde dice (punto) y pongan un . jajajaja

**Pro cap: Klaus ataca… mie*** c:**

**Yani-chan las quiere!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acá me reportándose con la conty, siento me he salido de los personajes, así que lo arreglare, y hare aparecer a los demás personajes…**

**Y una cosa mas SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA RETIRATE DE MI VISTA QUE ESTO TIENE SPOLIER SI ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN! S-P-O-L-I-E-R! ASI QUE ATENT **

**Bueno eso es todo, si tienen una pregunta solo la dicen y yo se las respondo…**

**Bueno corre fic.**

Capitulo3: Klaus ataca…. Mier*** c:

La noche fue testigo de una intensa pelea, golpes por todos lados, también los soldados y algunos superiores comenzaban a hacer apuestas sobre quién podía ganar.

Ambos hombres quienes se encontraban en medio de la pelea, se mantenían de pie, uno más golpeado que el otro, dos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente, el más bajo de los dos se acercó para dar el próximo golpe, pero fue evadido por el rubio quien usando una fuerza descomunal, golpeo con fuerza el estómago del pelinegro haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso.

Eren se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo como el objeto de su admiración y afecto caía de rodillas al suelo, por un momento pudo ver la seriedad en la cara de aquel sujeto que desde la primera vez en que lo vio.

Sus ojos por un momento se volvieron fríos y calculadores, mostrando frialdad máxima, que jamás pensó ver en aquella persona, definitivamente ese hombre era muy peligroso.

Klaus se incorporó dejando caer a Levi a sus pies, aun con la sangre en la comisura de su boca, el brillo en los ojos volvió y la sonrisa escalofriante volvió para desconcierto de Eren.

"Has mejorado mucho Levi, demasiado diría yo, pero eso no es suficiente", le levanto la barbilla como si quisiera darle un beso, pero solo le sonrió con egocentrismo, pero luego se apartó y lo ayudo a levantarse pero este se reusaba gruñendo en respuesta.

"Tks", Rivaille se maldecía por dentro, y con dificultad se puso de pie, viendo como Gunter y Petra esparcían a todos los solados dejando solo con su escuadrón, Irvin, Hanji, y Klaus.

"Hiechou, ¿se encuentra bien? ", Petra esta vez fue la que ayudo a su superior a mantenerlo de pie. Se sentía hecho una basura, el cuerpo le dolía, pero no soltaba ningún quejido, no le daría gusto a ese rubio oxigenado, jirafa enana, estúpido, egocéntrico de Klaus.

"Claro que lo está", respondió Klaus caminando hacia Hanji quien le entrego su chaqueta, "No fui tan malo como la otra vez"

El rubio no pudo evitar percibir la mirada desaprobatoria de Irvin y la mirada de odio puro de Rivaille, pero se mantuvo al margen.

Habían pasado unas dos horas después de humillarse públicamente, Rivaille ahora se encontraba ahora sentado en su cama mirando directo al suelo, con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado, mejor dicho encabronado. Por lo menos la pelea no le dejó marcas físicas en el rostro, al menos una cosa positiva.

Se levantó para cambiarse de ropa, solo un simple pantalón del algodón y una camisa de dormir, hace una hora se había tomado un baño para quitar las manchas de tierra y sangre, como se sentía asqueroso en ese momento, realmente no tenía ganas de ver da nadie, y deseaba que así fuera.

Pero hoy no era su día…

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada por alguien lo molesto de sobremanera, y con un seco y frio "Adelante", se encontró con un niño nervioso quien se adentraba lentamente a la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Eren?", pregunto hostilmente el sargento haciendo estremecer un poco al joven.

"Bu- bueno yo solo quería-"

"Si es por la pelea de hace un rato, mejor vete", interrumpió el mayor de edad dándole la espalda a Eren.

"No", Rivaille admitió que fue la primera vez que Eren fue firme en una negación.

"¿Qué dijiste soldado?", Eren trago saliva al escuchar la escalofriante voz de su superior, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Que no señor" esa firmeza otra vez, Levi volteo a ver a eren quien estaba parado a unos pasos de él.

"No me interesa, ahora vuelve a su celda que es hora de dormir y además ya te lo dije, yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a un mocoso como tú", Eren volvió a estremecerse, Rivaille tenía demasiada razón, él no era nadie para reclamar algo que nunca fue suyo, apretó los puños con fuerza, quería que eso cambiara, no podía quedarse allí parado mientras lo humillaban de esa manera.

"¿Qué no me has escuchado? ¡Vete ya!", Levi se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su cama pero sintió una pequeña presión en su muñeca, y cuando volteo a ver se encontró con Eren sosteniéndolo, sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos castaños, y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, "Oe, ¿qué haces mocoso?"

"P-por favor sargento… dígame…porque se dejó lastimar de esa manera…", había escuchado ese tono de voz antes, aquella determinación que emanaban los ojos verdes azulados de Eren al levantar la mirada junto con una expresión de súplica, en cambio al ver los ojos sentía que le exigía que le diera una concreta explicación.

"¿No te iras hasta que te lo diga verdad?", suspiro cansado y enojado el sargento con su monótona voz, el más joven asintió y ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

"Tal vez ya lo hayas escuchado de Petra… Yo había pertenecido a una pandilla cuando era muy joven, pero me atraparon y cuando llego mi juicio conocí a Irvin y a Dostoievski", narro seriamente ante la atenta mirada del menor, "Irvin había ganado mi tutela para encargarse de mí, y el resto ya lo conoces, había sido parte del escuadrón de ese rubio oxigenado en algún tiempo pero lo ascendieron a teniente y se fue a comandar al escuadrón del norte, por alguna razón, le debo tantas cosas con a Irvin, si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo hubiera terminado en la ahorca, pero su tiranía y egocentrismo lo jodio todo…"

Ahora eren comprendía un poco esa actitud un poco sumisa que tenía Rivaille con ese hombre, también le debía la vida como a Irvin y ese le molestaba de sobremanera. Una sensación incomoda en el pecho lo molestaba, lo había sentido cada vez que aquel rubio se le acercaba al pelinegro, cada vez que recibía un golpe en aquella pelea que había ocurrido hace un rato, sabía que es hombre no traería nada bueno, y ahora el menor se dio cuenta también.

Klaus no había regresado a su alcoba, permaneció unos minutos conversando con Hanji sobre el siguiente experimento que le realizaría a Eren, esa mujer simplemente le sorprendía, esa pasión por titanes no se encuentra en todas las personas.

Él ahora se encontraba discretamente recostado en uno de los tejados del castillo, el viento mecía ligeramente sus cabellos rubios obscurecidos levemente por la noche, pero sabía que aquella tranquilidad no duraría para toda la vida.

"Uffff lo que me manda a hacer mis superiores", suspira enojado el hombre de ojos ónix un tanto enojado por la mala fama que debió haberse ganado al golpear al quien lo consideran el soldado más poderoso.

"¿Qué se supone que debes hacer aquí Dostoievski?", aquella voz lo hizo reír sin ninguna pisca de gracia, pero le sorprendía de ese chico, siempre tan tranquilo y tímido, pero de todas maneras ahhh los viejos tiempos, simplemente no estaba de humor para enfrentar a conocidos, y mucho menos a uno esos dos.

"No me jodas Fubar, ni quería venir aquí, y lo sabes", Berthold frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de su "superior"

"¿Y dónde está Reiner? Desde siempre están ustedes dos muy juntos…", menciono con cierta irritabilidad.

"Eso no importa ahora", el de cabello obscuro volviendo a una actitud tranquila, "No quiero que interfieras en la misión…", su timidez volvía haciendo reír mentalmente a Klaus.

"No vine a intervenir, pero si algo se sale de control, o cometen una estupidez, ve veré obligado a intervenir", los ojos ónix de Klaus se encontraron con los ojos obscuros de Fubar que poco a poco iba cediendo ante la autoridad de ese hombre, venían del mismo pueblo, se conocían, "Ahora que todo se aclaró, vete a dormir, mañana tienes entrenamiento"

"Si", fue la respuesta del más alto, quien estaba parado al costado del rubio.

Cuando este se fue, el rubio siguió en su lugar dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado, pensando muy bien en lo que había venido a hacer, "Pues claro que vine a detenerlos, ya causaron muchos problemas…"

"No me digas hablaste con Dostoievski ¿verdad?", replico Reiner sentado en su cama mientras veía entrar a su "amigo".

"Tenía que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que destruya la misión", replico Berthold sentándose al costado de su amigo inclinándose para reposar ligeramente sobre su hombro. Pero no se dio cuenta por el cansancio.

"Deja en paz a Klaus, es un buen hombre, algo tonto, pero es buen hombre", respondió Reiner poniendo su cuerpo en contra, "Cámbiate es hora de dormir"

"Ah, sí", reacciono el más alto, ya que comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el hombro de su compañero.

Reiner miraba determinadamente como Berthold comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa, y tenía que contenerse, había descubierto sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo desde hace un par de meses, y hace unos días había sido correspondido, y por esa razón deba mantener las promesas que alguna vez habían jurado, ellos se conocían totalmente, pero prefería ir lento, solo para no asustar al chico más alto, y no arruinarlo.

"¿Dormirás conmigo otra vez?", pregunto como si nada Reiner al ver que el más alto terminaba de ponerse la camisa de dormir.

"¿Eh?", aquella insinuación había tomado por sorpresa al pelinegro, haciendo que la sangre se le subiera un poco a la cabeza, "C-claro…"

Dicho eso se acurrucaron en la cama, abrazándose despacio, sin saber lo que planeaba su "conocido", por así decir.

Algo tenía entre manos y ellos también…

**WAAAAAAAAAAAA soy tan pro que lo dejo asi madafacas, primera vez q actualizo tan rápido este fic. Bueno ahora dejare este por un ratitititito para hacer otros que deje plantados y luego retomare todo con normalidad….**

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!…. En cada cap voy a hacer un dibujo tipo manga de lo mas resaltante que ha pasado en el cap ustedes díganme lo mas resaltante y yo lo dibujo, solo tendre en cuenta lo que dijo el primer comentario okk?, sean rapidas! ****Esto lo hare en todos mis fics!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis lectores hoy les traigo conty *-*, bueno como no tengo nada que hablar ahora, corre fic!**

**Capítulo 4: la cercanía es perjudicial para ti Levi…**

Sus ojos ónix observaron como la titán hembra corría detrás del escuadrón de Levi, también se encontraba allí vigilando la retaguardia junto con Erd y Gunter. Si, hoy era la excursión fuera de las murallas que habían planeado hace un tiempo. Pero al parecer la titán estaba desbaratando todo.

Klaus miro hacia arriba, y en cámara lenta se encontró con los ojos azules de aquella titán que pudo reconocerlo al instante.

Le rubio platinado pudo escuchar los gritos de los subordinados de Levi pidiendo una orden para atacar, pero sabía que el pelinegro no diría nada. Sonrió para sus adentros, era un poco gracioso ver así al escuadrón de Rivaille.

Levi había lanzado una bengala negra, ambos sabían que era hora de abandonar el escuadrón, tanto Levi como Klaus estaban involucrados.

Ambos se alejaron, dejando al escuadrón de Rivaille al cuidado de Eren, sin embargo, Klaus no quería dejar al chico solo, y con ese pensamiento se detuvo en el árbol más cercano ganándose la atención de Rivaille.

"Oe, ¿que se supone que haces?", dijo enojado por aquella súbita acción.

"Tu ve donde Irvin, yo iré con tu escuadrón", la voz de Klaus era seria, y fría tanto como la de Levi, sus miradas se encontraron y el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que irse.

Descendió rápidamente hasta el caballo asumiendo el frente donde estaba el Heichou ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

"Dostoievski-taichou, tiene que ir con Heichou", la voz de petra se presentó en medio de todo el apuro.

"Eso no importa ahora hagan lo que digo si no quieren que ella los aplaste", grito apuntando hacia la titán rubia que se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente mientras aplastaba a los refuerzos como si fueran insignificantes moscas.

Todos tenían los nervios de punta, pero de todas maneras cabalgaban a toda velocidad.

Hasta que…

Los estallidos de los cañones retumbaron el los tímpanos de todos, las chispas y las lanzas volaban por doquier mientras que ellos continuaron avanzando hasta perderse entre los árboles, pero de todas maneras Klaus volteo la mirada hacia la titán que ahora se encontraba atrapada al merced de los soldados.

"Vez Eren, atrapamos a la titán, ¡este es el poder de la tropa de exploración!", exclamo Gunter orgulloso mientras continuaban cabalgando a toda velocidad.

"¡No nos subestimes mocoso!", le grito Aururo.

"¡SI!", respondió Eren con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia adelante sin poder evitar encontrarse con el rosto de Klaus que sonreída amistosamente, sin embargo algo no encajaba, no veía esa sonrisa tan sincera, pero no era momento para pensar en ello, ahora debían alejarse lo más que puedan de aquel lugar.

"Bien sigamos adelante", hablo el rubio al frente, "Concéntrense ahora debemos permanecer a la espera un poco más adelante hasta que den la señal"

Mientras tanto, Irvin endurecía la mirada al enterarse que Levi no había traído a Klaus junto con él, un mal presentimiento inundó su mente y las dudas aparecieron por un momento, pero el sonido de las chuchillas deslizarse lo trajeron al mundo real. Vio a Rivaille que estaba dispuesto a saltar hasta donde se encontraba la titán, con el fin de matarla.

"Espera Rivaille", llamo Irvin llamándole a atención, "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos"

Dio una orden para que todos volvieran a disparar, pero Rivaille analizaba cada palabra, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, pero sabiendo que aquel hombre estaba liderando su escuadrón, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Ahora el escuadrón de Rivaille se encontraban fuera del alcance de la titán, todos tomaron aire por un momento, Klaus había escuchado como contaban el objetivo de aquella estrategia que habían ejecutado momentos atrás.

Hasta que las dudas comenzaron

"¡¿Estas insinuando que el capitán y el sargento no confían en nosotros?!", estallo petra alterada por el mensaje que le había transmitido el castaño sin querer.

"¡Petra quítale un diente!", grito enojado Aururo.

"Es verdad", interrumpió Erd que estaba apoyado al costado de Klaus quien tenía los brazos en la nuca, "Hay una razón para que ellos no confíen en nosotros tan fácilmente"

"Y la hay", interrumpió esta vez Klaus sin salirse de sus postura relajada, "Hay gente que se trasforma en titanes y puede que algunos de ellos estén infiltrados en el ejército, y tengo entendido que solo los que saben este plan son los soldados que sobrevivimos por más de 5 años, incluyéndome", finalizo el de ojos ónix ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

"Así que era eso…", susurro Gunter.

"Además, hace cinco años cuando la muralla fue destruida, algún infiltrado ingreso al nuestro territorio, no cabe duda", continuo el rubio, "También puede que esas personas hayan matado a los titanes que habían capturado antes, el capitán Irvin me hizo una pregunta aquella vez…"

"El capitán también me pregunto…", dijo sorprendida petra.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido.

De repente un estridente grito lleno todo el lugar expandiéndose rápidamente por todas las hectáreas del bosque, todos se taparon los oídos, en un acto de reflejo.

"Tsk, ese fue un grito de desesperación", afirmo Klaus en voz baja, al parecer nadie lo había escuchado, miro a los demás que se tapaban los oídos hasta que el ruido se calmó por fin.

"La señal de retirada", señalo Klaus mirando hacia el cielo captando la mirada de todos, "Preparen todo, vamos a regresar"

"¿Ahora sabremos quien está allí?", pregunto ingenuamente el castaño de ojos verdes preparando su equipo.

"Es todo gracias a ti Eren", sonrió Petra quien estaba detrás de él, "Confiaste en nosotros, este es el resultado"

"Es cierto pequeño saltamontes", hablo el rubio como si fuera un viejo sabio, "Aprender a confiar nos llevó a salir con vida de esta… Buen comienzo para ser tu primera misión… Al menos no te orinaste como Petra o Aururo en su primera misión", sonrió el teniente activando su equipo tridimensional para comenzar a volar junto con Erd y Gunter.

"Awwww, ¡como supo eso Dostoievski-taichou!", grito petra enojada porque un superior sabia del pequeño incidente.

"Ajajajaja, sip, tengo mis contactos, pero no te preocupes, pudo ser peor…", se rio su ninguna delicadeza el teniente rubio.

Comenzaron a discutir, mientras Klaus sonreía mirándolos, como los entretenía, pero no duraría.

Hoy acabaría todo para ellos.

"Ya párenla, estamos en medio de una expedición" , dijo Gunter molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros.

Pero a lo lejos pudieron ver una señal verde, era una señal de Rivaille Heichou dedujeron todos, bueno casi todos.

"Bien, reunámonos con el enano", dirigió Klaus avanzando hasta el frente guiándolos hasta donde estaba la señal.

Ya cerca pudieron ver una sombra que apareció al costado de Gunter, este la miro pensando que era el sargento pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no era así.

"¿¡Quien está allí?!", grito para que sus compañero se dieran cuenta.

De repente en un movimiento rápido, aquella persona cambio de dirección y rápidamente entendió sus cuchillas hasta la nuca del hombre cortándola al instante.

Todos quedaron impactados, principalmente uno de ellos.

"¡¿Gunter-san que ha pasado?!", grito Eren yendo hasta el cuerpo del hombre que había quedado colgado del árbol.

"¡Avancen!", ordeno Klaus continuando el camino persiguiendo a aquella persona que había asesinado a Gunter.

Todos lo siguieron a duro pesar.

La llegaron a pasar para tenderle una emboscada, pero eso no está en los planes de aquella persona.

Y cuando desapareció detrás de un árbol, todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Un trueno cayó ruidosamente en aquel lugar, afirmando a lo que venía a continuación.

"Es ella otra vez"

La titán comenzó a correr hacia ellos con la mirada afilada y dispuesta a matar.

"Maldita", susurro Eren, "¡Creo que la tengo, la matare!", grito a punto de morderse el pulgar.

"¡No Eren!", grito Klaus deteniendo la acción de niño, "¡Tu vienes conmigo a la base, el escuadrón de Rivaille se encargara de ella!"

"¡Pero también quiero luchar!", contrario Eren.

"¡No te lo estoy pidiendo Eren! Has lo que te digo", el ojiverde volvió a apreciar la seriedad en esos ojos ónix que siempre mostraban amabilidad y extrañeza, "No dudes de sus habilidades"

"¿Es eso eren?¿Dudas de nosotros?", Petra lo miraba con un brillo intranquilo, que decía tristeza.

El castaño gruño por lo bajo volteando la mirada hacia Klaus quien lo esperaba para poder adelantarse, "¡Yo creo en mi grupo!", grito adelantándose para quedar junto con el teniente para salir lo más rápido posible.

Ellos sonrieron y voltearon con el equipo de maniobras hacia la titán, la distrajeron para sacarle los ojos, ella se acomodó en un árbol impidiendo que fuera expuesta su nuca, tenían que ser rápidos.

Sincronización y precisión, eso era lo que se veía en ese grupo que cortaba los brazos de la titán.

Los brazos cayeron, era momento de atacar.

Mientras tanto Klaus y Eren se alejaban, ellos miraban la pelea, uno más impresionado que el otro.

"Sigamos", ordeno Klaus aumentando el impulso en su equipo seguido de Eren.

Ahora sabe que es lo correcto.

Pero de repente la imagen de Rivaille se hiso presente en su mente las palabras que le dijo cuando eran perseguidos momento atrás.

"Siempre es así, a pesar de que confías, nunca sabes el resultado"

Asustado por aquella ilusión volteo la mirada con una expresión de terror, llamando la atención de Klaus.

La titán había atrapado a Erd, mordiendo su cuerpo, partiéndolo a la mitad, y escupiéndolo al suelo ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

"¡ERD!", grito Petra desde su lugar.

Eren entro en pánico, y cambio su trayectoria volviendo hacia sus compañeros.

"OI, EREN", llamo el rubio siguiendo al castaño para que volviera pero no pudo.

La titán se movió dirigiéndose a Petra quien miraba con horror, sin escuchar los gritos de Aururo para que volviera a su posición.

Pero fue tarde, la castaña fue aplastada.

Un grito estridente salió de ojiverde, los ojos ónix de Klaus se abrieron un poco, el chico no la estaba tomando tranquilamente, esto terminaría muy mal.

Por último, Aururo termino muerto tras una patada de la titán que simplemente era mortal.

Eso fue la gota que lleno y derramo el vaso.

Eren se quedó estático por un momento sin poder creer que sus compañeros estaban muerto, no quería verlo no quería, pero todo le golpeo al entender que todo era real.

"¡LA MATARE!", grito rápidamente el ojiverde descendiendo mientras se mordía el pulgar.

"¡NO!", llamo Klaus desde su puesto, pero su grito no fue escuchado, ya que un grito estrepitoso lleno todo el bosque, Klaus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, "Esa es su transformación", pensó moviéndose a un lugar seguro, para poder ver lo que iba ocurrir en aquella pelea.

Todo fue tan rápido, los dos enormes cuerpos peleando, cada golpe y patada era esquivada por aquella titán hembra, Klaus sonrió mentalmente, le había enseñado bien.

La mirada de Rivaille se volvió obscura, lo que veía le apretó el corazón tanto que obscureció hasta su expresión que de por si era seria, todos habían muerto, su escuadrón ya no estaba, fueron asesinados, pero faltaban dos personas, tenía que llegar rápido antes de que hayas más perdías.

Un sentimiento de miedo surgió en su interior. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación desde su primera misión, ese mido de perder a alguien, no, si perdía a Eren no solo sería una deshonra sino que todo se perdería, deber apresurarse.

La cabeza del titán salió disparada volando por los aires, bajo la atenta mirada de Klaus, sus ojos se volvieron obscuros observando meticulosamente lo que acababa de pasar, Eren había perdido, siempre lo supo, pero sabía que no debía interferir, no podía, y no debía.

La boca de la titán se abrió lentamente mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del titán de Eren, mordiendo en la nuca, sacando al castaño de allí.

"¡EREN!", un grito femenino hizo voltearse para ver a un pelinegra que miraba impactada como la titán se llevaba a Eren.

"Oi", el rubio la llamo pero ya era tarde, la chica de rasgos japoneses salió disparada hacia la titán.

El rubio solo resoplo saliendo en la misma dirección que ella, Mikasa arremetió hacia la titán cortando en partes diferentes, Klaus la miraba de lejos analizándola, ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y no necesitaba su ayuda.

Klaus vio como la titán caía al suelo y la asiática se acercó a cortar sus manos, sin embargo no lo logro. Él se acercó hasta la chica para detenerla, no estaba siendo prudente, y esto podía salirse de las manos.

A medida que se acercaba escuchaba susurros de aquella chica, y ella había esquivado un golpe de la titán que aprovecho la oportunidad para irse corriendo.

"¡ESPERA!", grito Mikasa dispuesta a seguirla, el rubio iba a intervenir pero, de la nada, apareció Rivaille deteniéndola por completo.

Levi fijo su mirada también en Klaus mientras sostenía a la pelinegra mientras avanzaban.

"Retrocede", ordeno el sargento dirigiendo su mirada a Mikasa que solo pudo quejarse en voz baja.

Se soltaron y en ese momento el ojigris presto atención al rubio que había guardado silencio.

"Así que aun sigues vivo, que mala suerte", escupió con amargura el menor frunciendo el ceño, "Ni siquiera sabes cómo cuidar a un escuadrón, y apuesto a que Eren está muerto…"

Los otros dos endurecieron la mirada.

"Está vivo", respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo al sargento.

"Bien, mantengamos distancia está cansada y parece no estar corriendo mucho", dijo Rivaille dirigiéndose a al titán que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Hay que atacar, esa titán tiene inteligencia, además que su objetivo era capturar al chico", hablo el rubio con una cara seria.

"¡En primer lugar, si hubieran protegido a Eren, esto no hubiera ocurrido!", se alteró la pelinegra, mirando con odio a sus dos superiores.

"Con que tú eres la amiga de la infancia de Eren", dedujo Levi abriendo un poco los ojos.

"Ohhhhh, friendzone", pensó divertido el rubio al ver la expresión de la chica.

"Como sea, la cosa aquí es salvar a ese chico", reprocho el hombre de los ojos ónix, para llamar la atención de los dos pelinegros.

Los dos lo miraron y endurecieron la mirada, pero no contrariaron nada.

"Bien", reacciono Rivaille, "Vamos a atacar", dijo fijándose en Klaus de mala manera mientras este asentía y sacaba sus cuchillas, "Y tu atrae su atención", Mikasa solo miro al frente.

En eso la pelinegra se adelantó quedando enfrente de la titán hembra, mientras que Rivaille y Klaus se elevaban desde atrás, dos pares de ojos se tiñeron de sangre, ahora no era tiempo de bromear, y no iban a ser piadosos.

Se dieron cuenta que ella los observaba dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, y en sincronización acomodaron sus espadas, una agarrándola en sentido contrario, los ojos de Klaus se cerraron.

"Ahora como te enseñe Levi", llamo la atención del menor quien solo seguía mirando al frente. Pero dispuesto a realizar aquella técnica.

Y en un rápido movimiento la titán volteo lanzando sus dos brazos al aire para detener a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y sincronizados, giraron rápidamente, avanzado por los brazos cortando todo a su paso, los dos salieron disparados hacia los ojos de la titán, y sin piedad clavaron sus cuchillas cada uno en cada ojo.

La sangre no tarda en salir manchando el rostro de cada uno, Rivaille hizo una mueca de asco mientras que Klaus mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Saltaron al inverso haciendo una vuelta mortal reemplazando las cuchillas, y con el impulso del gas, cada uno salió disparado cortando en lugares diferentes de la espalda y las piernas de la titán.

La gigante había caído al suelo apoyada en un árbol.

Klaus aprovecho que estaba más cerca y con rapidez absoluta giro varias veces cortando sin piedad el brazo que protegía la nuca.

Los dos eran muy rápidos, cortaban y cortaban sin detenerse, de un lado a otro, ambos hombre cortaban los músculos de la gigante.

Mikasa vio que la nuca de la titán estaba expuesta, y se dispuso a ir hacia allá para tomar venganza.

Gran error.

Fue fuertemente empujada por Rivaille, y al aterrizar en la mano de la titán que estaba levantada, su pie sufrió una esguince, pero no basto para pararlo.

Voló para cortar las mejillas de la gigante causando que la mandíbula cayera mostrando el cuerpo de Eren lleno de saliva.

Klaus aprovecho el momento para acercarse rápidamente al cuerpo del castaño y tomarlo en sus brazos saliendo rápidamente de la boca de la gigante.

"¡Listo, vámonos!", grito el rubio acercándose a Levi pasándole a Eren, este lo recibió inmediatamente.

"Llévate al chico, Levi, yo me encargo de esa desgraciada", dijo el mayor saltando y con ayuda del gas acercándose a velocidad hacia la titán, viendo como los dos pelinegros desaparecían de allí.

Ya el peligro había pasado.

Klaus subió hasta la cabeza, sentándose tranquilamente mientras miraba el vapor salir, escucho como la carne de la nuca de la titán comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco, cerró los ojos, esperando a que aquella persona le hablara.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?", una fría voz femenina lo hizo sonreír un poco, se levantó de donde estaba sentado con un aire de diversión que molesto a aquella chica.

"¿Así es como tratas a las personas, niña?", rio con sequedad el hombre.

"No has respondido mi pregunta", los fríos ojos azules de aquella muchacha parecían no tener ningún efecto en Klaus.

"Nada en especial, solo… supervisar", respondió el rubio saltando hasta la nuca para estar más cerca de esa chica, "Además que Berthold y Reiner ya sabes, la única que falta es Ymir…"

"Ya veo…", dijo secamente.

"Pero debo advertirte una cosa", dijo el de ojos ónix mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un anillo de metal, "Los humanos no son tontos, sospechan de todo y de todos, y si algo sale mal, usa este anillo, pero solo si las cosas se salen de control, ¿me escuchaste?"

"Como digas"

"Deberías tratarme mejor, primita", se burló el rubio ligeramente la cabeza de la chica, a ella no le gusto para nada.

"No debo escuchar a un idiota como tú, Klaus", gruño en respuesta la ojiazul.

"Está bien", hablo normalmente el hombre quien, usando su equipo de maniobras se desplazó hasta un árbol, "Pero no hagas nada estúpido, y atenta con esos ataque que tienes… Annie", sin más desapareció entre los árboles en la misma dirección que los demás, dejando a la rubia, sola.

La noche había caído ya, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, en el sótano, dos personas se encontraban allí, una de ellas durmiendo, la otra sentada en una de las sillas que se encontraban allí.

Los ojos grises de Levi miraban fijamente el cuerpo dormido de Eren, el muchacho había despertado mucho antes, y el sargento había entrado sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabía que el chico está cansado.

La noche, calmada y obscura, como sus emociones en ese momento, ni siquiera se atrevió a derramar lágrimas por sus compañeros, pero una pregunta fugas le hizo apretar los puños en manera de negación.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Eren hubiera muerto también?", no lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello. Un pequeño alivio había nacido al momento en el que esa jirafa enana le había entregado al castaño.

Llevo una de sus manos a la frente, aun con el ceño fruncido, así no podían pensar, mucho menos actuar. Tampoco sabía la razón por la que en su interior se formó la desesperación, de no volver a ver esos ojos verde azulados, esos cabellos castaños que brillaban al sol, esa sonrisa que conmovía a más de uno, y por sobretodo aquella determinación que hizo que sus ojos brillaran la primera vez que lo vio.

No podía seguir allí, se negaba completamente a sentir algo por ese mocoso, no se lo permitía, estaban en el ejército, en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría morir, y ¿Dónde estarían los sentimientos en ese momento? ¿Cómo jurarle amor eterno a aquella persona si ni siquiera tu estas seguro en que día acabara tu vida?, e amor no estaba en los planes del sargento, y no lo estarían jamás.

Se levantó pesadamente de aquella silla, observando por última vez el rostro dormido del muchacho, y salió como entro, silenciosamente.

Ya en el pasillo solo se dedicó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, estaba muy cansado y con su pie herido, no podía moverse en movimientos buscos, una clara desventaja para él.

Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de unos ojos ónix.

"Oi, ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto del chico titán?", hablo por fin el rubio mirando directamente a Levi que levanto la mirada con un ceño fruncido.

"Eso no te incumbe", el ojigris uso su tono más enojado, con la esperanza de que Klaus se fuera y lo dejara de molestar, al menos por hoy.

"Vamos no tienes que ponerte así", se acercó amistosamente, pero sintió el aura obscura de Levi que quería repelerlo, "Nos conocemos de años, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que quieras"

Rivaille no quería hacerlo, aunque sabía que Klaus era un buen confidente, jamás se atrevería a contarle lo que había pensado en aquel sótano, sabía que lo usaría para controlarlo y al final nada saldría bien.

"No es nada, ahora déjame en paz", dijo Rivaille seriamente pasando de largo evitando al rubio que negaba con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

"Por Dios Levi, ¿aun sigues molesto por lo que paso hace años?", insinuó con falsa indignación el rubio acorralando al pelinegro en una de las paredes, oh no esto se iba a poner feo.

El pelinegro puso una cara descompuesta, no, no ahora, porque, cuando su pierna estaba lastimada, porque ahora, no…

Sintió como unos dedos rozaron su barbilla y algo cálido se posaba sobre sus labios, no se sentía para nada bien tenía que apartarlo, ¿pero porque no lo hacía?

El beso duro poco, fue casto y sencillo, nada fuera de lo común, para sorpresa de Levi.

"Veo que te has enamorado Levi", dijo calmadamente el más alto dejando al menor con la mirada enojada y obscura, "Me sorprende de que fuera un niño, te recomiendo que no te hagas esperanzas, la cercanía es perjudicial para ti, Levi, solo piensa en lo que les paso a tu equipo, tal vez sea el mismo destino que ese chico", y con eso comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia su habitación.

El ojigris no pudo ni siquiera articular una sola palabra, apretó los puños con fuerza, pero su rostro seguía inquebrantable, estaba enamorado, pero no podía aceptar eso, no era un lujo que podía tomarse, y menos con alguien como Eren Yaeger.

Se quedó parado, ignorando el dolor de su pie al estar mucho tiempo parado, mirando en la dirección en la que se fue el rubio y luego hacia la puerta del sótano donde estaba Eren.

Por segunda vez en su vida, no tuvo la menor idea de lo que era mejor.

Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era solo una pregunta…

¿Y ahora qué?

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH!, me tarde un siglo hacer la conty pero no se preocupen aca esta…**

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!…. En cada cap voy a hacer un dibujo tipo manga de lo mas resaltante que ha pasado en el cap ustedes díganme lo mas resaltante y yo lo dibujo, solo tendre en cuenta lo que dijo el primer comentario okk?, sean rapidas! Esto lo hare en todos mis fics!**

**Además que creo que actualizare una vez al mes porque empecé el cole y no se una mierda XDDD y por eso… **

**Prox cap: viejos y malos tiempos…**

**Espero sus reviews, denme aunque sea unito! ****Son gratis! It`s free!**

**Yani-chan las ama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AWWWWWWWWWWW acá les dejo la conty mis queridas lectoras que tanto aprecio a pesar que no me comentan XD, bien ahora creo que empezare con poner poco a poco el m-preg, pero lo discutí con algunas amigas y quedamos que la mama iba a ser Levi, aunque tengo el miedo de perder algunas lectoras por eso no me arrepiento de nada, y espero que respeten mi decisión.**

**ACLARACION: todo el capítulo es flashback así que hay una parte que está en cursiva y en negrita, les pido por favor que escuchen la canción:** **Attack on Titan OST Bauklotze, y cuando el texto este entre paréntesis escuchen esta canción : shingeki no kyojin ost 7 vogel im kafig a partir del 4:10, así harán volar su imaginación y todo eso, en este capítulo revelare un poco más del pasado de Klaus y los "antecedentes" que tuvo con Levi y un poco de la sorpresa que les tenía preparada pero creo que eso ya está claro, como sea corre fic. Y estará algo aburrido, no me sorprenderá que no hayan comentarios….**

Capítulo 5: viejos y malos tiempos…

_La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, un muchacho de cabellos negros se revolvía en la cama, negándose a despertar de su tranquilo sueño, pudo escuchar claramente como tocaban la puerta de su alcoba, pero no respondió._

"_Oi, despierta, Levi!", se escuchó la voz de Klaus detrás de la puerta, el ojigris frunció más el ceño y se levantó pesadamente de la cama para mandar a la mierda a ese impertinente que era su superior._

_Abrió la puerta para encontrar enfrente de él a un rubio totalmente cambiado y preparado para la excursión que tenían hoy._

"_Hey, ¿Recién te levantas?", rio el más alto haciendo molestar al más bajo, "Vamos cámbiate y desayuna, en dos horas salimos", chico eso el rubio le revolvió los negros cabellos para comenzar a alejarse tranquilamente._

"_Tks", gruño el más bajo tocándose la cabeza, sentía una sensación, no sabía si era buena o mala, pero desde el primer toque que le dio siempre sintió lo mismo, y no comprendía porque._

_Cerro la puerta y comenzó a cambiarse, tardo un buen tiempo en acomodarse las correas, se dirigió al baño para terminar de arreglarse, acomodo un poco su cabello llevándoselo para atrás, ya no lo tenía como antes, ahora estaba más corto (como lo tiene en el anime y manga XD), suspiro mirándose por un momento, acomodándose más el cabello que el mismo capitán Irvin había mandado a cortar._

_Salió del baño directo al comedor para desayunar, se había encontrado con el escudaron de Klaus, hacia unos días que había sido ascendido a sargento y le habían proporcionado su propio escuadrón incluyéndolo a él._

_Todos lo saludaron amistosamente, Levi solo saludo fríamente, caminando hasta sentarse con su comida en una de las sillas junto con sus compañeros y entre ellos estaba Hanji quien ya estaba terminado su comida y que miraba atenta al joven pelinegro._

"_Nee, Levi-chan, ¿Listo para tu primera expedición?", sonrió la castaña de gafas notando como el menor asentía con su típica mirada fría, pero con un casi invisible brillo de emoción en los ojos._

_El desayuno paso lentamente, y poco a poco se iban preparando para la misión, todos estarían allí incluso Irvin que había sido ascendido a capitán hace varios días, él se encargaría de guiarlos a lo largo de la misión._

_En el extenso bosque solo se escuchaban el galope de los cabellos, Levi miraba a su alrededor atento a cualquier instrucción de Irvin, se encontraba en medio de la formación del escuadrón de Klaus que se encargaba de matar a los titanes mientras los demás cubrían el perímetro._

"_**Bien escuchen señoritas", llamo el rubio que estaba en frente de la formación, "Hay tres objetivos al frente, de tres, doce y quince metros", y en efecto, cerca de ellos estaban tres titanes que al parecer eran normales debido a que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban allí, "Sepárese, y Levi", se dirigió al pelinegro, "Iras con Hanji, no te debes quedar solo, me iré con Irvin para guiarlos hasta la base", y con eso el grupo se separó, le hombre de ojos ónix se desvió para ir en dirección contraria, Hanji había tomado su lugar, con cara de emoción.**_

"_**Ajaja, que emoción, ¡yo pido el titán de doce metros!", grito sacando sus cuchillas, ignorando las miradas de los demás compañeros que en total eran solo tres hombres, "¡Ven rápido, Levi-chan!", llamo al menor para usar su equipo tridimensional para salir volando seguida de Rivaille.**_

_**Detrás del pelinegro también estaban el resto del grupo, no fue difícil acabar con esos tres titanes, Hanji le había ayudado, distrayendo al titán para que él pueda cortarle el cuello, y se sentía bien, para ser su primera expedición, no estaba mal.**_

_**Nada mal.**_

_**Todos volvieron a los caballos satisfechos por los titanes asesinados, y volvieron a cabalgar en busca de más titanes.**_

_**Pero nada.**_

_**Todo el bosque era muy tranquilo como para ser un lugar del exterior, no había titanes a la vista lo que era bueno, pero a la vez inquietante.**_

"_**Algo no está bien", pensó Rivaille al ver que a medida que avanzaban no había absolutamente nada, al observar a sus compañeros, ellos tenían una expresión similar a la suya.**_

_**Es cada vez más extraño.**_

_**Se escuchó un ruido, uno muy fuerte a decir verdad, y venía desde el sur, justo detrás de ellos.**_

"_**Manténganse alerta", grito la castaña a todos, estaba preparada para la fiesta.**_

_**Escuchaban zampadas a lo lejos, y como los arboles caían uno por uno, un gruñido gutural les helo la sangre a todos, cada vez más fuerte, más cerca.**_

_**Que parecía que su aliento rozaba la nuca.**_

_**Un par de árboles cayeron para mostrar a un titán, uno enorme pero no fornido, más bien tenía el cuerpo un tanto femenino, sin embargo el pecho era plano, y se podía notar que tenía una coraza en toda la espalda, su cabello rubio tapaba exageradamente los ojos de aquella bestia a tal punto de no dejarle ver nada, y por detrás se extendía a lo largo de toda la nuca dificultando verla. En sus muñecas y tobillos tenían una capa de hueso, lo que significaba que no podían inmovilizarlo.**_

_**Todos miraban con horror, incluyendo Levi, quien tenía los ojos abiertos con miedo, miedo que jamás pensó tener, aquella criatura parecía que tenía intenciones de matarlos a cualquier costo, en cámara lenta pudo ver casi por completo la apariencia de aquella criatura, sus cabellos rubios casi blancos se mecían mientras corría para alcánzalos pero jamás dejaron ver los ojos, dándole un interrogatorio a Levi, ¿Cómo podía verlos si está ciego?**_

"_Esto es malo", dijo Zoe con miedo, "Ustedes tres encárguense de ese titán", ordeno a los tres soldados que completaban el escuadra, asintieron con duda pero de todas maneras salieron para asesinar a aquel titán que amenazaba con alcanzarles._

_No fue buena idea._

_Un soldado se precipitó contra la cara del titán con el propósito de distraerlo pensando que se trataba de un titán anormal, pero supo su error al darse cuenta que aquel gigante abría la boca, la piel de sus mejillas se desgarraban y afilados dientes partieron a la mitad el cuerpo de aquella persona, el titán lo escupió de inmediato._

_Todos quedaron atónitos con aquella acción, Rivaille sin poder evitarlo lanzo un grito de desesperación, no podía evitarlo, todo estaba saliéndose de control, además que dolía, mucho, y no pudo permanecer fuerte. Sujeto fuertemente las riendas del caballo que montaba escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros que eran brutalmente asesinados por aquella bestia sin ojos._

_Miro a Hanji que sin avisar salió para enfrentar al titán dejando solo a Rivaille, quería llamarla y escapar sabía que terminaría como los demás, impotencia, miedo, horror, duda, emociones que había sentido antes, pero no con tanta intensidad, aquella mascara de frialdad había desaparecido cuando unas gotas saladas se acomodaron en sus ojos preparadas para descender._

_("¡NOO!", grito fuertemente al ver a la castaña ser encerrada en una de las manos del titán que la apretaba con mucha fuerza, ella gritaba de dolor, tratando de liberarse. _

_Eso fue lo que quedo del verdadero ser de Levi. _

_Algo lo domino por completo, la calidez de su sangre se enfrió totalmente, y sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre, jamás tuvo tantas ganas de matar, como ahora._

_Salió disparado hacia en brazo de aquel titán cortándolo de un movimiento, la parte cortada cayó al suelo junto con Hanji quien estaba viva pero lastimada, pero no fue suficiente para calmar a Rivaille._

_Trataba de cortar los brazos y las piernas del gigante, pero no podía, se movía muy rápido, y este también trataba de atrapar o aplastar al pelinegro que escapaba con dificultad._

_Levi giro en el aire hasta llegar a la zona de la nuca, estaba tan cerca y trato de cortar, pero el metal de las cuchillas salieron disparadas, totalmente destrozadas. Desesperado dio una rápida mirada a la nuca del titán, parecía que tenía una especie de lámina transparente cubriendo toda su nuca._

_Todo se volvió lento, se quedó estático en el aire, viendo como el titán se volteaba y con la mano que no estaba cortada aprisiono a Levi rápidamente antes que pudiera hacer algo._

_Los ojos grises se encontraron con la cara del titán, este solo espiraba vapor por la boca y lo cabellos rubios casi blancos se movían al compás del viento._

_En ese momento el pelinegro supo en ese momento que había llegado su hora, en su primera misión, seria comido por un titán. La peor muerte de todas, esa fue su condena desde un inicio._

_La mano que lo tenía prisionero apretó con más fuerza sacándole un gemido de dolor, de nuevo el miedo tomo posesión de su cuerpo._

_Pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo sin habla._

_Poco a poco fue llevado al suelo, hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra, sus ojos seguían pegados en el rostro del titán._

_Fue liberado completamente, pero no se movió, observo al gigante volver a su postura normal, observándolo por unos momentos siendo acompañado de la luz del atardecer, los cabellos que cubrían el rostro del titán se mecían lentamente, este comenzó a avanzar para desaparecer por el norte.)_

_Rivaille siguió con la mirada al gigante hasta que se había perdido de vista, aun con los ojos abiertos, no pudo reaccionar rápido, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, ni cuando había caído de rodillas al suelo, y menos cuando las lágrimas de dolor y miedo se deslizaban por sus jóvenes mejillas._

_El sonido del gas lo trajo al mundo real, pero no se movió, hasta que una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Irvin que lo miraba neutralmente, pero un destello de alivio también estaba presente._

_Irvin estaba por decir algo cuando el ruido de otro equipo tridimensional se escuchó en el aire._

"_Oi, Irvin encontré a Zoe, está viva pero desmayada", se acercó Klaus cargando a Hanji estilo princesa, la mujer estaba muy golpeada pero se notaba que respiraba, Levi sintió alivio, no todos habían muerto._

"_Me alegro de que estés bien, Levi", dijo Klaus quien estaba reclinado en el marco de la puerta observando al pelinegro que estaba más concentrado mirando la ventana._

_Al no escuchar respuesta, el rubio cerró la puerta, era hora de hablar con el menor, parecía que aún no pasaba del shock, y se sentía mal por esa razón._

"_Todo su escuadrón está muerto", el mayor pudo notar la voz quebrada de Levi, estaba llorando._

"_Algún día tenía que pasar", hablo como si nada._

"_¡¿Qué?!", grito indignado Levi, no tuvo tiempo de pensar y tomo con violencia el cuello de la camisa de su superior zarandeándolo fuertemente, "Tu equipo ha muerto, ¡¿y no te sientes triste?! QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES", grito totalmente fuera de control._

_SLAP…_

_Aquel ruido quedo en el aire, Rivaille cayo sentado al suelo con una marca rojiza en su mejilla, fue abofeteado, por primera vez en su vida, lo hicieron callar._

"_Solo lo diré una vez, Rivaille", un escalofriante tono fue lo que paralizo a Levi por completo, jamás lo había llamado de esa manera, "Las cosas ocurren por una razón, y no somos capases de impedirlo, tus acciones hacen el resultado, y ese resultado nadie lo sabe, tú mismo sabes que la vida es cruel, que nos quita lo que más amamos…", y en ese momento Klaus tomo el mentón de el más joven mirándolo de una manera casi maniática, "Y tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto"_

_Lo soltó bruscamente, y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, mirando por última vez al más bajo, "No llores por los caídos, hasta que no seas tú uno de ellos"_

_No había entendido muy bien aquella frase, solo sentía como pequeños ríos de agua bajaban por su rostro, pero jamás dejo escapar un sollozo ni un quejido._

_Desde ese momento no dejaría escapar nada mas._

Despertó rápidamente, sudaba frio, y en medio de su fría y obscura habitación, una mano aparto los cabellos que estaba pegados a su frente, ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar algo como eso?

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama al ver que pronto amanecería, sintió algo de molestias en su pierna lesionada, pero al menos podía caminar.

Se vistió, pero no con su uniforme, gracias a aquel incidente tenía unos semas de descanso, fue molesto al principio pero ahora no decía nada.

Su pantalón y chaqueta negra hacían juego con si típica camisa blanca y su peculiar corbata.

Miro a su ventana ya no estaban en el castillo en la muralla Rose, ahora estaba en Sina, para capturar a la titán hembra, suspiro, gracias a Irvin sabía lo que probablemente iba a pasar.

Antes de que todo esto empezara, tenía que ver a Eren.

Ese sueño, quiere decirle algo, y por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de ver a Eren antes de que el plan se realizara.

Salió de su recamara con dirección a la base, en unas pocas horas realizarían la misión, no debía perder el tiempo.

Todos ya estaba preparados y esperando afuera, solo Eren era el único que faltaba, quien se acomodaba lentamente el equipo y la capa, lo hacía de esa manera ya que sabía que Rivaille estaba con él y quería estar un momento a solas con el antes de irse, pero al parecer Levi se le adelanto.

"Eren", la fría voz de Rivaille llamo la atención de eren quien ya estaba a punto de partir, este un poco sorprendido volteo para encontrarse con su sargento.

"¿Si, heichou?", Eren miraba como el mayor de edad quedaba un momento callado, como si estuviera pensando lo que diría.

"…Luego de la misión, quisiera hablar contigo", dijo fríamente como de costumbre, aunque últimamente no se sentía así.

"Si señor", respondió Eren, la emoción lleno sus sentimientos, tan solo pensar que luego de volver pasaría un poco de tiempo con Heichou lo ponía de buen humor, vio como Levi asentía con la cabeza, en señal de que se podía retirar, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

"Ah, y una cosa más Eren", la voz de su superior hizo que se volteara de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mano del sargento lo tomo del mentón suave y firme a la vez, uniendo sus bocas en un casto y ligero beso.

El castaño abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero la dicha se apodero de su de su ser al sentir los labios delgados del sargento sobre los suyo, tan cálido y suave, y a pesar de ser un solo roce, le pareció el mejor beso que había dado hasta el momento, porque siempre creyó que las cosas eran mejores cuando se hacen con la persona que uno quiere.

Se separaron lentamente, y a duras penas, un bello carmín adornaba las mejillas del chico ojiverde mientras que Rivaille mantenía su porte serio, Eren abría y cerraba la boca como un pez tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero no podía decir nada más.

"Promete que volverás", dijo Levi de repente, haciendo entrar en razón al menor, el cual solo intensifico su sonrojo asintiendo con los ojos vivos y gozosos.

"¡Sí!", sonrió jovialmente, el ojigris sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio aquella expresión en aquel chico, fue la primera vez que lo ve sonreír luego de la última misión, "¡Le prometo que volveré Heichou!"

"Perfecto, ahora ve que te están esperando", Eren asintió y con alegría salió corriendo para encontrarse con Mikasa y Armin quienes lo esperaban afuera.

El pelinegro regreso lentamente hacia la mesa de aquel lugar, se sentó lentamente poniendo sus manos como soporte para su barbilla, cerró los ojos por un momento, reflexionado por lo que acababa de hacer, además que ya estaba hecho, confesaría sus sentimientos ya que Eren no sería capaz de hacerlo él. Sonrió mentalmente, no estaba arrepentido para nada.

No se dio cuenta que no era el único en aquel lugar.

Klaus frunció el ceño visiblemente, apretando los puños, "Al parecer lo que te enseñe no sirvió para nada, Levi", cerro sus ojos ónix en un intento de control, "Espero que luego te des cuenta de que en un mundo tan cruel como este no existe algo tan inapropiado como el amor", lo último lo dijo con asco.

Se alejó de la puerta por un momento viendo por la ventana, sus ojos se fijaron en cierta castaña de lentes que parecía buscarlo a lo loco, sonrió por un momento, los humanos a veces son muy raros. Resoplo, también participaba en aquella misión y al parecer era el único que faltaba.

"Tks, Annie, más te vale no fallar", susurro con el ceño fruncido, bajando las escaleras para ir de una vez.

Luego pensaría en qué hacer con Levi.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH, acabe menos mal, he notado que ya no me comentan e_e, decepcionante, bueno no las culpo, no he puesto mucho yaoi, pero a partir de este cap, me dedicare exclusivamente de ellos y con el tiempo aparecerán mas parejas, y una hetero, ya que Hanji me cae genial, la emparejare con Klaus porque los dos juntos son unos loquillos XDDD, y una cosa mas voy a poner nuevo fic! Pero solo aquí porque mucha cosa en otras paginas XD, ok….**

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!…. En cada cap voy a hacer un dibujo tipo manga de lo mas resaltante que ha pasado en el cap ustedes díganme lo mas resaltante y yo lo dibujo, solo tendre en cuenta lo que dijo el primer comentario okk?, sean rapidas! **

**Espero sus comentarios, son gratis! No les cuesta nada dejar unito solo!**

**Prox cap: Abre tu corazón: y te dejo solo entrar a ti parte 1**

**Yani chan las ama!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, creo que no me explique bien el título del cap, bueno, cuando pues en el título del cap de hoy.. Abre tu corazón, eso es lo que dice Levi, y en la parte de… y solo te dejar entrar a ti, eso lo dice Eren, así de simple, disculpen por no aclarar eso XD**

**Bueno, comencemos el fic**

Capítulo 6: Abre tu corazón: y te dejo solo entrar a ti parte1

Sus ojos ónix se obscurecían más, mientras que la briza de la tarde hacia volar su capa, y el sonido de los edificios ser destrozados completaban con aquel espectáculo, enfrente de él y de algunos soldados que estaba con él presenciaban aquella batalla épica.

Klaus apretó sutilmente el mango de sus espadas, al ver que Annie había caído en uno de los edificios matando a casi toda la gente que estaba allí.

Tenía miedo, y enojo al mismo tiempo, supo que Annie no podría con toda la misión ella sola, pero si actuaba, lograrían escapar, pero estaba seguro que no podrían volver, y aun debía permanecer en la legión.

"Estas sola en esto Annie", pensó tristemente el rubio comenzando a caminar queriendo pasar al siguiente tejado.

"T-Teniente, por favor no se acerque", uno de sus subordinados trato de detenerlo, pero una sola mirada de su superior lo dejo helado.

"Voy con Hanji, ustedes vaya a evacuar a los civiles", ordeno el hombre usando su equipo de maniobras para salir de allí.

Mintió, no fue con la castaña, sino que se acercó a la batalla, había algunos cadáveres aquí y allá, pero no le importó en absoluto y continuo su camino, al fin estaba al alcance visual de Annie quien no pudo evitar no fijarse en él.

"Piensa en lo que tu padre nos dijo Annie", pensó el rubio comenzando a acercarse sin ser visto por nadie, excepto por la titán.

Aterrizo en un tejado no muy lejos de la batalla, y veía como Eren aprisionaba a la chica con su boca, mientras que ella lo golpeaba.

Sus movimientos de detuvieron por un momento mirando a su adorada prima luchando, los humanos no entendían, no pueden comprender el dolor que los demás sienten, seres egoístas, unilaterales, sin verdaderas emociones.

Amargas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos obscuros, pero no dejaría que sus lágrimas se derramaran en tierra de guerra, una mano se deslizo por el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un anillo, idéntico al de Annie.

Y volvió a moverse, asegurándose que la rubia pudiera escapar, pero no pudo ver como el titán de Eren se levantaba con intenciones de seguir la batalla.

"Tks, es débil el chico, pero no se rinde", musito el rubio haciéndose a un lado para no ser visto por Eren, pero se notaba que lo estaba ignorando.

No podía hacer nada, la pelea era dura, escuchaba los gritos de su prima, pero no se movió, suspendido en el aire termino en un pequeño puente.

Pero no estaba solo…

"¿Dónde estabas?", la gruesa voz de Irvin no lo sorprendió, solo suspiro sin voltear.

"Nada", respondió sin ánimos.

"Ya veo", el rubio de ojos azules se adelantó, Klaus pudo notar que tenía en uno de sus brazos la chaqueta de Levi.

"¿Es de quien creo que es?", pregunto el hombre de ojos ónix refiriéndose a la chaqueta negra.

"Si, no entiendo porque se fue, sabiendo que tenía la pierna lesionada, tks, es imprudente", respondió Irvin mirando la pelea que estaba saliéndose de control.

"Paciencia, Levi es un tipo complicado", suspiro Klaus dejando la conversación para ver qué pasaba con su prima, pero no acredito a lo que veía.

Todo se volvió cámara lenta, por un momento puso cara de horror, que no fue desapercibida por Irvin, pero quedo callado, su única familia que quedaba, caía lentamente hacia el suelo de concreto. Y al momento de caer Eren la había comenzado a despedazar.

Una de las manos de la titán termino agarrada al puente donde estaban los dos rubios.

La mirada de Klaus se conectó con los de la titán, aquella chica ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"_No olvides la promesa mocoso", _esas fueron las palabras que había escuchado de Heichou antes de haber caído inconsciente.

En la habitación ya no había nadie, todo el mundo se había ido, también Mikasa lo dejo descansar después de tanta insistencia.

Sus ojos verdes azulados se posaron en el techo, no podía moverse mucho, pero solo era un simple dolor en la cabeza que desaparecía poco a poco.

Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, y escuchaba pasos lentos y firmes que poco a poco se adentraban, y cuando volteo encontró a Levi, sentado en su cama, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ponerse nervioso al mismo tiempo.

"Cumpliste tu promesa, eso es bueno", la fría voz de Levi, le daba una sensación de alivio, lo peor había pasado, la promesa fue cumplida, y ahora estaba con su Heichou, aquella idea le hizo recordar algo importante.

"¿De que quería hablar conmigo, Heichou?", hablo lento el castaño levantándose de la cama para encarar a su superior.

"En realidad quisiera que me respondieras una cosa…", claro, el orgullo de Rivaille no dejaba salir su emociones otra vez, lo único que quería era escuchar su confesión atravesó de las palabras de Eren, y nada mejor que persuadir un poco, "Yo… ¿te gusto?"

El menor abrió los ojos rápidamente, ruborizándose casi instantáneamente, tan abochornado estaba que debió la mirada y agarro un poco fuerte la sabana. Pero ya no había razón para ocultar lo evidente.

"S-sí, me gustas, Heichou", sonrió el joven, ante la mirada del mayor que se veía sorprendida y luego se relajaba, le daba ganas de decir más, "Me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento, pero, tenia que no me pudiera corresponder", término con una mirada triste pero llena de esperanza.

El ojigris suspiro, olvidado, no había nada más que decir o aclarar, esa sensación otra vez, esa corriente eléctrica le ataco el estómago causándole cosquillas, y su máscara de frialdad se desvanecía lentamente.

"Ya veo"

Eren abrió los ojos un poco más jurando que había visto que el mayor se había ruborizado, solo por una centésima de segundo, lo que le dijo una cosa, que si era correspondido realmente.

Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a las de Levi tomándolas lentamente, ambos sentían el calor de las manos del otro, y aquellas famosas mariposas en el estómago.

"Así se siente estar enamorado", pensó Rivaille al ver al menor acercarse lentamente hacia él, mirándole los labios y entrecerrando los ojos, hizo lo mismo, tan cerca, que se sentía el aliento de los dos rozando sus labios.

Y la distancia termino.

Sus labios se unían levemente, cada segundo era apreciado por ellos, comenzaron un rose constante, se sentía tan bien para los dos, y poco a poco, demandaban más, la lengua del mayor se asomó a los labios de Eren pidiendo permiso para entrar, el castaño lo permitió inmediatamente, ambas lenguas luchaban por el domino, y el calor comenzaba a crecer.

Levi se acercó más a eren quien tomaba delicadamente su cintura ayudándolo a acercarse más, el más bajo lo tomo por el cuello haciendo caer su chaqueta negra que solo la sujetaban sus hombros.

Levi hizo presión en la nuca de Eren para profundizar el beso, a pesar de ser un mocoso, besaba muy bien.

Se separaron lentamente, Eren bajo hasta el cuello del mayor besándolo con delicadeza, pasando su lengua tortuosamente por la piel blanca como la nieve, le daba ganas de marcarla y así lo hizo.

El pelinegro jadeo, apretando el agarre que tenía en el cuello del chico-titán, el castaño lo atrajo nuevamente obligándole a sentarse ahorcajadas sobre él, como había deseado tenerlo así.

"Eren…", ese suspiro lleno de alegría al castaño, comenzó a quitar la corbata del pelinegro, y luego desabotonaba la camisa, repartiendo besos cálidos y dulces por todo el pecho del mayor quien acariciaba un poco sus cabellos y acariciaba su espalda.

Cada movimiento era lento, cada roce, seria grabado en la memoria de cada uno.

La boca de Eren atrapo uno de los botones rosados del más bajo y una de sus manos retorcía ligeramente el otro, Rivaille se tapaba la boca para no dejar que salieran sonidos vergonzosos, ya que a pesar de que lo disfrutaba, aun su orgullo le impedía abrirse completamente al menor.

Poco a poco descendían para quedar echados en la cama, Eren encima de él, sin dejar de torturarlo con aquellas lamidas que le proporcionaba a su pecho.

Hizo un camino de besos que recorrió su abdomen dejando algunas marcas por el camino, viendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía de placer, diablos como deseaba a ese hombre…

Con sus manos fue quitándole el cinturón y bajando el cierre del pantalón negro de Levi, mientras subía a su oído del mayor y le susurraba

"Usted es tan cálido sargento, me gustas tanto…", Y en ese momento manoseó la hombría del pelinegro sobre la ropa interior, generando un jadeo a este último.

Rivaille soltó un gemido y apretó las sabanas con una de sus manos. Eren perecía un poco nervioso estaba temblando y el mayor se acercó a su cara.

"No lo hagas si no puedes ", dijo Levi , "No es necesario"

Y fue cuando en ese momento que la mano caliente del castaño pesco su hombría comenzando a masajearla lentamente.

"No… yo también quiero darle placer al sargento", hablo despacio el ojiverde jalando un poco más los pantalones del mayor junto con la ropa interior dándole más acceso a sus genitales.

Rivaille jadeaba y se restregaba un poco contra la mano que tenía en su miembro. Aunque no quisiera admitir le gustaba eso.

El menor aumentaba la velocidad mientras que Levi le quitaba la camisa y lo besaba fogosamente, sus lenguas luchaban nuevamente por el dominio, Eren acerco dos dedos a la boca del sargento, quien entendiendo el mensaje se las metió a la boca lamiéndolas sin quitar la mirada al menor, esos hermosos ojos verdes azulados, bañados en pasión y deseo, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más pervertida que había hecho en su vida, pero sabía que solo era el comienzo.

El menor aparto los dedos de la boca del sargento y sin perder tiempo los acomodó cerca de la esfínter del más bajo, rozando ese pequeño musculo anillado que el castaño se moría por probar.

Ya no podía articular ni una sola palabra, se restregaba contra el mayor, queriendo sentirlo aún más.

"¿Está usted listo, Heichou?", siguió Eren, con la mano en ese lugar pero sin moverla en lo más mínimo, aunque el otro se estuviese restregando contra él, no cedería un ápice no porque fuera malo sino porque de algún modo veía más lindo cuando el rostro de su superior se sonrojaba más sin darse cuenta y trataba de saciarse físicamente.

Rivaille se quedó por un momento mudo. ¿Qué hacer? Su orgullo le impedía decirle que si al chico, pero su cuerpo lo delataba en mil maneras, realmente tenía que hacer algo y rápido, aunque deseaba que lo poseyera.

"S-solo hazlo de una vez mocoso", ordeno preparándose mentalmente por lo que venía, aunque no fuera su primera vez, jamás había querido tanto ese momento.

Al escuchar esa respuesta por parte del pelinegro, Eren metió el primer dedo, sintiendo la estreches de esas paredes de carne caliente, y veía todo el cuerpo de su amado que se estremecía y se tensaba por la incomodidad, que sexy se veía así.

Hizo movimientos circulares notando como Levi se acostumbraba lanzando jadeos bajos entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos grises, su boca se abría gimiendo ahogadamente cuando el segundo dedo fue metido, junto con un ritmo firme de tijereteo.

Levi se tensó un poco pero inmediatamente hizo su cadera hacia atrás, en un intento de tener aún más de ese morboso contacto. El ojiverde comprendió que eso solo no sería suficiente, con la mano que le sostenía una pierna al más bajo, la llevó hacia sus pantalones que le apretaban de sobremanera, deslizo la tela junto con su ropa interior mostrando su erecto miembro que llevo hasta donde estaba el del pelinegro y sujetándolos a la vez empezó a masturbarlos lentamente gimiendo un poco más fuerte debido a ello.

Esta vez Rivaille gimió sin querer, y olvidando lo que hacía una de sus manos bajo hasta donde estaba la mano de Eren ayudándolo con la estimulación sin dejar de sentir los dedos en su interior, mientras su cara se acercaba hacia el cuello del castaño, para comenzar a besarlo y lamerlo suavemente, succionaba y mordía un poco dejando marcas rojizas.

Un poco sorprendido dejó al mayor con esa tarea, sintiendo como sus manos se iban humedeciendo con cada roce que daba en ambos órganos.

"E-Eren... ahmm...", gimió Levi metiendo cuando el tercer dedo entro en su cavidad y jugueteando con el anterior de su estrecha entrada.

"Ahhh", volvió a gemir ocultando el rostro en el cuello del castaño

Levi comenzó a bajar por el cuello del menor y besó su clavícula, mientras que Eren aceleraba un poco el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de su Heichou.

Rivaille comenzó a mover poco a poco su cadera al ritmo de la mano del editor, sintiendo las sensaciones aún más que la primera vez.

"¿Qué siente...ahora, Heichou?" -preguntó el menor jugueteando con los dedos y generando mini embistes que eran bien correspondidos por los movimientos corporales del mayor.

- No... Preguntes eso... mocoso... -jadeó el peliengro sin poder evitar salivar un poco.

Las manos chico-titán en su cuerpo se sentían fenomenales, y sentía que su miembro se ponía más mojado. Ya no faltaba mucho para que terminara gracias a las caricias de Eren.

"Aaahhhh", gimió Levi cerrando los ojos sintiendo como las pequeñas embestidas daban en su punto, "Allí… Eren...", soltó un gemido cuando sintió la cara del ojiverde en su cuello.

"Como ordene, Heichou", susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo de forma lasciva.

Levi movió un poco más su mano sobre el miembro del menor, intentando llevarlo también al límite. Mientras lo hacía, se puso a besar suavemente su clavícula, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos.

"Hazlo… ahh… maldito… mocoso…", gimió el mayor ya sintiendo que los dedos de Eren ya no eran suficientes.

"Pero...", se quejó Eren, "No quiero lastimar a Heichou..."

Ya no pudo hablar pues sintió un pequeño calambre, miro hacia abajo viendo que Levi apretaba su erección con crueldad por desobedecerlo. Decidió quedarse callado y comenzar a prepararse para penetrar en el interior de su superior.

Con un jadeo, Levi sacó los dedos del menor de su interior, lo empujo y lo puso boca arriba y se sentó encima de él.

"Te dije…que lo hicieras… maldito mocoso", gimió el Heichou besando a Eren de manera apasionada.

Correspondiendo al beso, el castaño palmeó con timidez las nalgas de su superior y a tientas lo colocó sobre su miembro cuyo gemido fue silenciado por sus labios.

Levi sintió que Eren iba entrando poco a poco en él, así que fue bajando lentamente sus caderas para ayudarle a entrar completamente.

"Haa... En verdad... Estás muy duro… mocoso", gemía Rivaille mientras era penetrado.

"Y usted... muy mojado y caliente...", respondió sin vergüenza aparente el chico-titan, notando como las entrañas del menor rodeaban su hombría y como el dulce roce lo elevaba al cielo.

El mayor comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad y sin previo aviso se dejó caer sobre el miembro del menor, haciendo que entrara completamente en él pero a la vez dándole un agudo dolor.

"... ah... H-Heichou… ahh...", jadeo Eren por tan placentera sensación.

Y fue así como comenzaron las embestidas aunque rudas eran lujuriosamente satisfactorias.

El sargento comenzó a moverse rápidamente a pesar del agudo dolor que lo recorría. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del menor y comenzó a cabalgarlo de manera desenfrenada.

-ahhh…ahhh -gemía Levi ya importándole poco que el castaño lo escuchara y también ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Eren, jadeando cada vez más lo ayudó con los embistes moviendo las cadera al compás del mayor.

"Ha, Le-Levi... ", dijo el castaño que de por sí ya tenía el trozo desnudo pero con los pantalones abajo, en eso lleva sus manos al torso del menor moviendo con frenesí los botones rosados de éste.

El sargento soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió las manos del chico en sus pezones. Comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, sintiendo que su propio miembro comenzaba a gotear.

"E-Eren…", gemía Levi, " yo yaa yaa voy ahhh ugh... Ahh"

"Y-Yo también, haa, He-Heichou", suspiro el ojiverde sintiéndose en su límite, "Te amo"

Subió su cara y comenzó a morder y a lamer el cuello del mayor, de alguna manera deseando dejarle marca. Luego subió un poco y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Cuando el éxtasis fue liberado al fin, Levi se separó del beso y terminó con un gran gemido, casi grito, manchando sus vientres e incluso un poco de la cara de Eren, mientras por el espasmo apresaba aún más dentro suyo el miembro de su compañero. El menor sintió como el cuerpo del menor se contraía bruscamente haciéndolo correrse dentro de él con un fuerte espasmo a modo de presentación y un gran jadeo.

Cuando terminaron, Levi quedó encima, y ambos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Poco a poco Eren fue saliendo del más bajo quien se movió quedando al costado del menor.

Rivaille hizo una mueca el sentir la esencia del castaño caer sobre sus piernas, se sentía asqueroso, y quería ir a bañarse, pero eso se vio frustrado cuando unos fuertes brazos atrapaban su desnudo cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Sintió unos labios en su cuello, y pequeños besos le demostraban el cariño que el menor le tenía.

"Lo amo, Heichou", susurro Eren somnoliento, y con su último esfuerzo tapo a los dos cuerpos con las sabanas.

Levi no respondió, una de sus manos se posó encima de uno de los brazos de Eren sintiendo la textura de su piel una vez más. Se sentía tan cálido, y el sueño lo comenzaba a invadir, y al cerciorarse que el menor ya estaba dormido, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó más contra el cuerpo del menor. Por alguna razón aparente estaba feliz, las palabras de Klaus ya no valían nada luego de lo que paso hace unos instantes, nada de lo que esa jirafa enana hiciera lograría alejarlo de su castaño.

"Yo también, Eren", respondió a la declaración del chico comenzando a cerrar los ojos, y cayendo en un profundo sueño, ya más tarde seguirán con las formalidades.

**(Atención!: escuchen esta canción **

**mientras leen esta parte:**** Vogel im Käfig - Shingeki no Kyojin****, para que se imaginen un poco y todo eso)**

El sol se ocultaba, y unos pasos se escuchaban por los largos pasillos de la base de la policía militar.

Klaus caminaba lentamente aquellos pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, y con la mirada helada y vacía, su rostro no estaba expresivo, y sus expresiones eran duras. Algunos solados que pasaban por allí se le quedaron viendo, al parecer sorprendidos por la inusual actitud de su superior.

Se detuvo en una puerta y allí se quedó parado con la mano a punto de posarse en la manilla de la puerta, estaba decidiéndose entre entrar o seguir su camino. Pero no podía hacer nada, otra vez las ganas de llorar llegaron a su mente, sus puños se apretaron de nuevo, y de repente entro a la habitación.

Aquel lugar solo era iluminado por la luz del ocaso, que salía de la ventana que daba una buena vista a la muralla Sina.

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la enorme piedra que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, un gran cristal que brillaba intensamente con los rayos rojos del atardecer.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que se encontraba allí, se acercó hasta el enorme cristal, rozándolo con sus callosos dedos, sintiendo la frialdad de esta, y fue allí cuando las gotas de agua salda comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

_Cada ser vivo muere algún día_

_Si estamos dispuestos a morir o no_

_Sin duda ese día llegara _

Sus cabellos rubios ya no tenían aquella bincha que lo caracterizaba y ahora su flequillo cubría sus hermosos ojos ónix, y su mano poco a poco se deslizaba por el cristal.

"Sabes Annie…", hablo el rubio con voz nostálgica, "Sabías lo que pasaría si llegábamos hasta este punto", levanto la vista para ver de nuevo a su pariente, a la única que quedaba, había prometido algo, hace mucho tiempo, pensando que nunca pasaría, sin embargo, nunca estaría preparado para ello.

_¿Es ese un ángel que voló desde el cielo crepuscular?_

_Lágrimas, ira, lastima, crueldad_

_Paz caos, fe, traición _

De la nada, la piel del brazo derecho de Klaus comenzó a cristalizarse, su puño se cerró haciendo un ruido un poco anormal, su expresión se contrajo un poco por la molestia, y levanto la mano, dispuesto a golpear aquella gran roca.

_Lucharemos contra nuestro destino _

_No debemos ceder contra nuestro destino_

Sintió duda, las emociones no lo dejaban pensar bien, y aun con las lágrimas pudo ver el rosto de Annie que también lloraba.

"Al parecer sabes lo que sucederá", tomo un momento de silencio mirando la cara de Annie, sin expresión y con la marcas del llanto, que gracias a la cristalización había detenido.

_Con dolor y confianza en nuestros corazones _

_Mostramos la voluntad de seguir adelante_

_Nadie podrá ser tercamente privado de su vida_

Comenzó a golpear el cristal con su puño derecho, con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo grietas, los pedazos de cristal caían al suelo mientras que los golpes no paraban haciendo un orificio en la gran roca, justamente enfrente del brazo de la chica rubia.

Se detuvo cuando el brazo de Annie estuvo expuesto, y luego aquellos cristales que se encontraban en su brazo poco a poco comenzaban a caer, y aquel brazo comenzaba a moverse hacia él.

"Parece que entiendes tu destino", cuando su mano derecha fue liberada de los cristales, comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos extrayendo de esta una jeringa con un líquido transparente en esta.

Lentamente introdujo la jeringa en el brazo de la chica vertiendo todo el líquido mientras que más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Annie de repente abrió los ojos de golpe, y unas venas comenzaron a notarse en sus ojos, su boca se abrió, pero por el cristal no dejaba salir ni un solo ruido, las lágrimas aun caían y su brazo se contraía del dolor.

"Sufrirás mucho, pero no podemos hacer nada, no puedo dejarte en manos de esas criaturas", término de decir el hombre mientras soltaba delicadamente la mano de Annie.

Aquel brazo se adentró de nuevo en la piedra que automáticamente se sellaba otra vez, una pequeña brisa recorrió la habitación jugando con los cabellos del rubio quien aún no se había secado las lágrimas que sobra decir que seguían corriendo.

"Todos se irán algún día", sus ojos perdieron brillo, y una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus delgados labios, "La felicidad no existe…", miro a Annie por un momento quien estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

No dijo nada más y solo bajo la vista para ver los pequeños trozos de cristal que desaparecían lentamente.

"Te extrañare primita, aunque tú me odies para siempre, sabes que seré tu familia, tu padre siempre quiso eso, y hubiera estado orgulloso de ti", se alejó sin mirar atrás cerrando fuertemente los ojos, destrozado, y dolido, su familia termino por irse, y ahora estaría solo.

Solo cerró la puerta sin ser visto por nadie, ahora si no tendría piedad, con nadie

Nadie…

**WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Acabe XDDD, bueno me demore más de la cuenta con esto.**

**Y para aclarar una duda, sobre las imágenes, pueden encontrarlas en mundo yaoi series yaoisadas presencia peligrosa busquen que están geniales y quiero que vean como es Klaus y mi estilo de dibujo que si se animan me piden que les dibuje y lo hago XD**

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!…. En cada cap voy a hacer un dibujo tipo manga de lo mas resaltante que ha pasado en el cap ustedes díganme lo mas resaltante y yo lo dibujo, solo tendre en cuenta SOLO LOS DOS PRIMEROS COMENTARIOS, ok?, sean rapidas! **

**Espero sus comentarios, son gratis! No les cuesta nada dejar unito solo!**

**Prox cap: Abre tu corazón: y te dejo solo entrar a ti parte 2**

**Saludos yani-chan las ama! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Waaaaaa bueno aca les traigo la conty, algo corta pero esta bonita, bueno como algunos lo dicen, este será un cap de relleno, no se emocionen, atención! Acá pondré un poco de Klaus x Hanji, y a los que les gusta la pareja que invente sean bienvenidos…**

**Corre fic!**

Capítulo 7: Abre tu corazón: y te dejo solo entrar a ti parte 2

"_¡Padre!, ¡papa!, ¡¿Dónde están?!", grito un niño rubio en medio del bosque, la luz de la luna era lo único que lo acompañaba en su camino._

_Aquel bosque espeso, fuera de las murallas, lleno de peligros, los enormes ojos ónix del pequeño miraban por todos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida, o al menos el brillo de una fogata, pero nada._

_Miraba a todas partes, asustándose con cada cosa que veía, la legión había pasado por allí, veía algunos cuerpos mutilados y con partes restantes, el suelo de tierra lleno de sangre, y aquel olor, traumaba al pequeño, sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento nocturno escuchado pasos grandes acercándosele._

"_Papa, tengo miedo", pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, quiera que su papa lo salvara y que no lo dejara solo nunca más, pero sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría._

_Cerro sus orbes escuchando como los arboles caían cada vez más cerca, y de repente un aliento caliente le hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con un titán, realmente espantoso, no hizo nada no se movió ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando aquel gigante comentaba a abrir su boca._

Klaus abrió los ojos lentamente, sus cabellos le dificultaban un poco la visión y sus músculos del cuello le dolían por la posición en la que se encontraba. Llevo una de sus manos hacia la frente, otra vez ese sueño, desde el día que había visitado a Annie ese sueño lo atormentaba, pero ya pensaría en eso mas tarde.

Se levantó perezosamente, se cambió, y salió al comedor, saludo cálidamente a todos los soldados, y se acercó a la mesa de los superiores, saludándolos con más confianza.

"Buenos días, cara de piñata, loquisha, enanin…", rio saludando a Irvin, Hanji y Levi respectivamente, los dos primeros le respondieron, pero el más bajo de ellos parecía que ni estaba presente. Klaus miro a Levi por un momento, observando como este tenía la mirada clavada en cierto chico de orbes verdes azuladas.

"Jejejeje, parece que el pequeñín recibió el flechazo de cupido", rio Hanji poniendo sus codos en la mesa también mirando a Levi.

Klaus rio por el comentario de la castaña, y se animó más al ver a Irvin con una sutil sonrisa, que siempre ponía cuando algo le causaba gracia, como en ese momento.

Pero al parecer Levi le importaba un comino lo que estaban hablando, simplemente no se dejaría llevar por la rabia y terminar humillado como aquella vez, simplemente no podía…

"Bueno, parece que nuestro pitufo gruñón no nos hace caso, ¿Alguien tiene algo que hacer en la tarde?", pregunto el más alto, dejando por primera vez en paz al pelinegro que los ignoraba olímpicamente.

"Yo tengo que ir a Trost por una reunión con la policía militar", hablo Irvin tomando un poco de su café, "Además que no quiero hacer el ridículo como la última vez que salí contigo, Klaus", hablo con seriedad falsa haciendo reír a su amigo.

"Ajaja, yo no te dije que bebieras, pero fue divertido verte bailando pole-dance en medio del bar", tanto castaña como rubio empezaron a burlarse del pobre ojiazul que, fingiendo ofensa se levantó de su lugar despidiéndose de sus amigos.

"¿Y tú qué me dices enanin, salimos de noche de copas?", el rubio dirigió su mirada hasta Levi que por fin les estaba prestando atención.

"Estas más loco que Hanji si piensas que saldré contigo, jirafa enana", gruño el ojigris.

"Awww, pero que amargado se ha vuelto nuestro Levi", dijo el más alto fingiendo molestia, "Zoe de seguro lo malcriaste de nuevo", regaño falsamente a la chica de lentes que solo sonría maniáticamente.

"No es cierto, el que lo malcría es Eren", acuso la mujer apuntando hacia el chico de ojos verdes quien estaba sentado en una mesa junto con una pelinegra y un rubio.

"Ohh, ya veo", sonrió con malicia el hombre, y fue en ese momento que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Levi.

"Klaus, atrévete a traumar a Eren y juro que te mato", amenazo el más bajo con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, pero con un toque de horror que hasta hizo estremecer un poco a Hanji.

"Ehhh, lo dejo en paz si vienes de copas conmigo y Zoe", reitero el rubio mirando con malicia al menor quien solo mantenía su frívola cara mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

"Que te joda un titán maniático estúpido", escupió con sorna al mayor quien solo comenzó a reír.

"Ahaha, ok pero no te enojes, vaya sí que tienes imaginación para los insultos", dijo el levantándose de la mesa, al sentir que no tenía hambre, "Bueno, creo que solo somos tu y yo Zoe", sonrió el hombre pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica que comenzaba a parlotear cosas sobre titanes mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del comedor dejando a Levi solo, pero al parecer a este le valía madres.

El ojigris solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio, debería conseguirse otros amigos, en primera porque odiaba a esos dos locos, y en segunda, porque le haría la vida imposible si se enteraban que de verdad tenía una relación con el joven titán.

Había pasado unos pocos días luego de aquel encuentro, y desde ese momento su relación se había transformado, por una parte estaba bien, aunque al chico aun le tenía miedo, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo mocoso enamorado que cada vez que estaban solos trataba de besarlo y abrazarlo como su de un peluche se tratara.

No es que no estuviera de acuerdo, era solo que, tenía miedo, mucho a decir verdad, y eso empeoraba al tener a Klaus aquí cerca, ese hombre, otra vez sentía ese impotencia cuando estaba a su lado, y una y otra vez se derrumbaba cuando lo molestaba, era mucho peor que Hanji, pero lo que más odiaba era que ese sujeto era también un amigo leal y de total confianza, lo que le hacía enojar.

Así siguió con sus pensamientos, y sus ojos posados en la taza de café que ahora estaba frio, el día era lluvioso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se había llenado de negras nubes y en cuestión de segundos las gotas de lluvia se extendían a lo largo del castillo, donde se encontraban ahora.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo en el comedor, bueno, eso es lo que él creía.

Y al momento en el que se había levantado dos brazos fuertes lo aprisionaron en un cálido abrazo que le agradó mucho, aunque no lo demostró en lo absoluto, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban tiernamente.

"¿Qué mierda crees que haces, mocoso?", pregunto con si típica voz autoritaria mandándole un mensaje al chico: "atrévete a tocarme y te arranco las bolas"

"Abrazo a Heichou", respondió insolente el más alto acercando su cuerpo con el del pelinegro en busca de calor en medio del frio de aquel día lluvioso.

"¿Y quién mierdas te da permiso para hacerlo, eh?", sip, ese era el Levi que todos amábamos, sádico, pequeño, e intimidante, Eren solo pudo disimular el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda cuando los afilados ojos de su amante se habían clavado en él, sabía perfectamente que aún no eran más que simples amantes, porque luego de aquella noche que habían pasado en Sina, llego la mañana y un duro golpe en la espalda lo llevo de lleno al suelo, mientras que sus ojos miraban a un enojado Rivaille cubriendo su desnudes y su pequeña boca mal hablada lanzando maldiciones de lo horrible que se siente que su asqueroso semen salda de su recto. Oh por María, Rose, y Sina, amaba tanto a ese hombre, tanto que le soportaba que lo agarrara a patadas cada vez que intentaba pásale la mano por el culo, eso era lo único que podía hacer para seguir vivo hasta la mañana siguiente.

"Nadie, señor, solo quería hacerlo…", respondió rezándole a todos los dioses existentes que el sargento no lo masacrara allí mismo.

"Has lo que se te pegue la gana mocoso", se separó bruscamente el mayor agarrándole el brazo al castaño arrastrándolo hasta la salida del comedor, sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos los seguían de cerca.

"Jujujuju, sabía que no te equivocabas Hanji, esos dos ya están saliendo", rio por lo bajo el rubio mientras miraba desde una columna como esos dos se iban.

"Ah, también se me olvidaba, no te conté del fetiche que tiene Levi con la limpieza", confeso con gracia la chica.

"Oh_~, _haberlo dicho antes, ahora tenemos mucho material para el libro", se emocionó el hombre tomando de los hombros a la chica de lentes.

"Ahora escribe lo siguiente", pidió el hombre de ojos ónix a la chica quien traía en sus manos una libreta de apuntes, se llevó los brazos detrás de la espalda caminando hacia el laboratorio de la castaña mientras dictaba como un maestro a su alumna.

"_Reporte de la sargento Hanji y el teniente Dostoievski, día 17, han pasado exactamente una semana desde el regreso de la muralla Sina, tanto el sargento Rivaille como el prisionero Eren Yaeger permanecen a salvo en el castillo de la legión de reconocimiento. Luego de la captura de la titán Annie Leonhard, la noche luego de la captura, sonidos extraños se produjeron en la habitación en la que residía el joven Yaeger, y a la mañana siguiente, El sargento Rivaille abandono la habitación con una visible molestia en la parte inferior del cuerpo, con las ropas desarregladas y el mal humor mayor a lo usual. _

_Testigos especulaban que podía tratarse de una relación entre estos dos sujetos, sin embargo, ambos se negaron ante tan especulación, hasta el día de hoy, un martes lluvioso, que el joven Yaeger tomo de sorpresa al sargento acercándose indebidamente a su cuerpo con la excusa de buscar calor corporal._

_La sargento Hanji, encargada de los experimentos realizados al joven titán, presume que ese comportamiento se deba a una atracción sexual propio de su edad (15), siendo correspondido por el sargento._

_El teniente Dostoievski, nuevo encargado del cuidado de la salud del joven Yaeger realizara a las 1500 horas una sesión de preguntas refiriéndose tanto a su salud física como mental._

_Concluyendo los datos, hoy, a las 1200 horas, el sargento Rivaille, encargado de vigilar al joven titán, le proporciona disciplina por medio de golpes certeros cuando se vio amenazado por los toques indebidos del joven hacia su persona."_

"Y con eso acabamos", dijo Klaus satisfecho sentándose en una silla del laboratorio de la castaña mientras ella dejaba el reporte en el escritorio, "No puedo evitar sentirme como un acosador, debería dejar de juntarme contigo"

"Ahh, pero no es para tanto, jirafa enana, tu siempre te metías en los asuntos de Levi importándote poco lo que él decía", reprocho divertidamente la mujer acomodando los apuntes mientras leía los datos más sucios que habían recolectado.

"Lo dices tú porque eres una obsesionada con las relaciones humanas y los titanes", se cruzó de brazos el hombre mirando a la chica que sonreía casi dándole un poco de miedo.

"Mmmmm, titanes, ajdjndafjsd", se ilusiono la chica abriendo la boca mientras su lengua salía de esta como si estuviera por comer la comida que le gusta.

"Sip, me tengo que conseguir otros amigos…", hablo el rubio mientras se quitaba la bincha que tanto lo caracterizaba y sus cabellos cayeron sobre su frente mientras trataba de acomodárselos. Pero no pudo notar que Zoe lo miraba de reojo con un ligero sonrojo, "Oi, ¿quieres ir al bosque?"

"¿Eh?", reacciono un poco descolocada la castaña por la repentina propuesta del hombre, ya que nunca había ido sola al bosque con Klaus, la única vez que había ido al bosque y no era misión fue a sus 18 años y además estaba acompañada de Irvin, Mike, Banaba, Klaus y Levi, pero jamás había estado a solas con el hombre en ese tipo de lugar, "C-claro porque no…."

"Perfecto, agarra tu equipo, quiero mostrarte algo…", anuncio el hombre mientras se levantaba del lugar encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero volteo la mirada para decir con malicia, "Apúrate, que de seguro esos dos lo hacen, espérame debajo de la ventana que da a la habitación de Levi, tienes 5 minutos…", y con eso se fue.

**Corte el cap ejejejejee, bueno lamento lo sucedido, es que empecé mis exámenes en la escuela y como me está fallando el internet mejor subir lo que ya tenía avanzado… realmente lo lamento, y con la cuestión del m-preg, necesito que me tengan paciencia, prometo que Levi no será el único embarazado XD, ah una cosa mas, las que quieren ver mis dibujos busquen en mundo yaoi – series yaoizadas- presencia peligrosa, ya tengo lista la portada!, además que si alguien le interesa, y le gusta mis dibujos puede dejarme un mensaje, solo si tienen un fic de shingeki YAOI, de cualquier género, romance, acción, m-preg como sea, y se los dejare al autor para que este los exhiba!, no sean timidas lel, además me he dado cuenta que mi fic no tiene muchos comentarios, y me deprime, por eso que la próxima conty no se realmente cuando la pondré, asi que no les pido que me esperen…. Lo lamento, y por esa razón este cap no hare imagen…**

**Prox cap: espiando a los tortolos: los traumas del sexo!**

**Nos vemos! Yani-chan los ama!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUUUUUUENOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!, volvi con una conty con lemon! No se emocionen, aun no me acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas ._., asi que disfruten mi intento fallido XD**

La tarde era algo cálida, luego de aquella mañana lluviosa, el viento revolvía los cabellos rubios del hombre que estaba parado enfrente del bosque donde había una torre donde residían los superiores incluyéndose, volteo al escuchar pasos detrás, encontrándose con Zoe.

"Puntual, algo inusual en ti Hanji", se burló el rubio haciendo que la chica hiciera un pequeño puchero.

"Ejejeje, es que ya se lo que planeas jirafa enana, quieres espiar a los tortolitos en acción, ¿o no?", al parecer la castaña había acertado al ver que la mirada de Klaus se volvía picara y traviesa, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al ver esos ojos con un brillo muy bonito.

"Eres una loca, pero se nota que eres un genio, bueno, si no me equivoco el cuarto de Levi, debe estar justo enfrente de nosotros", señalo Klaus hacia la ventana, "Solo tenemos que llegar sin que nos vea y tendremos más material…"

"A sus órdenes jefe", rio la castaña que uso rápidamente su equipo y como si nada subió hacia la ventana quedando al costado de ella, el hombre hizo lo mismo quedando detrás de ella, se asomaron lentamente para poder ver algo, y en efecto, allí estaban esos dos comiéndose la boca a besos, mientras que los dedos del castaño dilataban la apretada entrada de su superior.

La ventaba estaba un poco abierta y se podían escuchar los suspiros y ligeros jadeos del mayor y alguno que otro susurro por parte de Eren.

Eren siguió besando su cuello mientras comenzaba a quitarle su camisa a Levi que aun la tenía colgando de los hombros, ansioso por tocar la piel que sentía arder incluso a través de la ropa.

"Eren… métela ya", dijo mientras deshacía el beso y movía los dedos con gracia abriendo el cierre del pantalón del menor y frotaba su mano en su erección. Eren saco los dedos de su interior dándose una mirada frustrada de Levi.

Eren no pudo evitar el estremecerse un poco al sentir la mano de Heichou rozando contra su miembro.

"Aun no... Heichou... Vayamos lento...", dijo el ojiiverde de manera seductora mientras bajaba su cara para comenzar a repartir besos y lamidas en la parte alta del pecho del pelinegro.

"Awww bastardo... mocoso pervertido", dijo, y con las piernas se aproximó más el cuerpo al de él para hacerse sentir, y disfrutar las lamidas y por qué no, de la inminente excitación que crecía en la zona inferior de sus cuerpos.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un placentero gemido al sentir a su compañero. Era obvio que ambos estaban ya excitados, además la forma en la que "jugaban" le excitaba aún más.

Lentamente bajó hacia sus pezones y los comenzó a lamer y a morder levemente, poniéndolos duros y sensibles de lo que ya estaban, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los muslos del ojigris.

"Hey, Heichou, no sea así conmigo, prometo que se sentirá bien...", le susurró Eren aun lamiendo sus pezones. Era demasiado sensible en aquella zona.

"Ahh mas te vale mocoso", jadeó Rivaille a causa de las lamidas y del calor que su cuerpo emanaba, la espera se le hacía bastante insoportable.

Con una sonrisa un tanto maligna, Eren comenzó con su plan.

Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente mientras le susurraba:

"Heichou... tengo algo de calor... ¿Podrías por favor quitarme el pantalón...?"

-Tks pervertido...-respondió mecánicamente acatando el pedido, el menor al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír perversamente, Levi vio el pecho de Eren, estaba bien formado, y como curiosidad, probó los pezones de este con dulces besos y algún que otro chupón.

Eren no pudo reprimir un jadeo y se estremeció un poco.

Mientras su compañero hacía eso, mano derecha se aventuraba hacia el ya duro miembro de Eren para comenzar a acariciarlo y apretarlo.

"Ahhh... Levi...", dijo Eren totalmente excitado por la acción, "Ahhh", Jadeó de manera ronca.

Ya sin aguantar Eren tomó al sargento y lo recostó en la cama, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para admirar ese cuerpo que desde hace algún tiempo llevaba deseando y ahora era totalmente suyo.

Cuando lo miró, bajó de nuevo su cara hacia su cuello, Levi solo que esta vez tomó la mano del moreno y la puso en su miembro.

"Tócame también...", le susurró lentamente para luego besar de nuevo esos labios.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque su boca fue presa una vez más de los apasionados labios de su superior, como pudo correspondió, la mano del moreno se movía tímidamente por el miembro del mayor mientras que este hacia todo lo contrario. Los dedos contorneaban la superficie del erecto órgano y cada jadeo y gemido era acallado, por el momento, en la boca del otro.

"H-Heichou... no apriete tanto por favor ahmm...", jadeó Eren en medio del beso.

"Hmmm...", jadeó el mayor mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

Siguió besando los labios de su subordinado, y Eren fue delineando la figura de Levi con su mano libre, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y con sus dedos, los cuales sin pena, metió.

"Ahh... Eren...", gimió Rivaille, sintiendo como los dedos del menor entraban y salían, lentamente y cada vez que salían completamente acariciaban la entrada.

"Ahhh... Levi… ya no…ahh.. me corro", advirtió Eren sintiendo el final poniendo cara de chico tímido e inocente pero los ojos no lo acompañaba, con la otra mano que aún tenía libre apretó el miembro del pelinegro, para él mismo era un acto extraño y muy excitante, su verdadero ser se perdía cada vez q tenían intimidad o estaba a solas.

"Ahhh", dejó salir el ojigris y miró a Eren dejando su miembro.

Ya no quiso decir nada más, continuó penetrando a Levi con su propia mano, moviendo la mano y simulando penetración.

"¡Ahh!...no.. b-basta..mmm... mete..la, mocoso.. Bastardo..ahh", dijo el Heichou moviendo las caderas para sentir más el contacto.

"Ahh p-por favor... sea paciente Heichou...", respondió el ojiverde tomando las manos de Levi y las puso por encima de la cabeza de su dueño, dejándolo a su merced, "No... déjeme sentirlo y escucharlo...", jadeó lamiendo su oído.

"Suéltame... ahh... no es justo mocoso...", se quejó mirando al menor. Si seguía con ese juego sería el único en sentir placer y al único donde todo su ser se vería expuesto completamente.

Eren metió esta vez tres dedos en la entrada de Rivaille, asegurándose de mover la mano, deleitándose con las cara que hacia su adorado pelinegro.

"Heichou... ¿Está listo...?", el menor le jadeo al oído, sacó la mano de la entrada del mayor y puso la punta de su miembro en su lugar

"Hazlo…antes que me arrepienta… y te patee el culo", respondió con tono seco y agudo.

"Si, señor", dijo Eren sonriendo y comenzó a frotar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada su superior.

El menor comenzó a entrar lentamente en el pelinegro, jadeando junto con él, dios el interior del mayor era tan apretado y caliente que nunca se cansaría de esa sensación.

"Ahh... d-duele...", susurró ocultándose en el pecho del moreno.

"Shh... Calma Heichou...", dijo Eren acariciándole el cabello, ya que sentía las entrañas del menos succionar deliciosamente su miembro...

"_Ahh... Esta tan duro...",_ pensó el más bajo mientras se sostenía de los hombros del menor, y este se deslizaba lentamente en un placentero vaivén. El calor proveniente de su interior era desorbitante y embriagador para el ojiverde.

El castaño no podía dejar de jadear y gemir al sentir aquel ardiente interior. Se comenzó a mover lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarlo y a la vez buscando ese punto especial en el pelinegro.

"¿Se siente... Bien?", le susurró Eren en medio del placer.

"Calla mocoso... ahmm...", gimio cuando Eren aumento paulatinamente la velocidad, de algún modo el ritmo lento lo satisfacía del todo y el otro ya no sentía dolor.

Eren sonrió y levantó la cara del ojigris para besarlo de manera hambrienta y aumentó el ritmo de manera salvaje. La mirada gris de su amante le pedía más lo sabía muy bien, y se lo iba a dar, pero ya no sería capaz de bajar el ritmo, tal vez.

Mientras lo penetraba, comenzó a masajear la punta del miembro del mayor sintiendo que dejaba escapar levemente algo de líquido pre-seminal.

"Ahh.. amm.. No.. Toques allí… joder", jadeo excitado su superior por toda la oleada que la lujuria y los bajos instintos le estaban proporcionando.

A pesar de estar negando de manera rotunda, era obvio y más que evidente que deseaba más. Y se lo hizo entender contrayendo un poco su entrada para retener la hombría del menor.

Eren dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentirse atrapado entre esas paredes. Comenzó a moverse de manera rápida y profunda, alcanzando a tocar ese punto especial dentro de su amante.

"AHHH...", gimió el mayor moviéndose sin parar, joder, ese niño se estaba volviendo bueno en eso.

El ojiverde sintió que su excitación crecía, lamió su mejilla, luego su oído y le susurró palabras de amor de manera grave.

Acomodando mejor su agarre, comenzó a moverse más rápido, era lo mejor que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta la postura en la que se encontraban los dos.

"Ammm, más...", jadeó sin intención alguna el sargento, ayudar moviendo sus caderas al compás del otro para hacerlas más profundas y placenteras. Su mente había tomado vacaciones para no volver en un largo tiempo.

"S-si...", jadeó Eren moviéndose aún más. Bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos del su sargento, los apretó y los sujetó, y luego subió sus caderas utilizándolos como impulso.

Estaban en su punto máximo.

Y sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, Levi gimió en su oído anunciando su orgasmo; el líquido seminal salió mojándolos a los dos y como su cuerpo se contrajo, el menor terminó viniéndose dentro de él.

"_Oh- Dios -mío…"_, pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos chismosos que miraban por la ventana, sonrojados, que de no ser por el equipo 3D estarían en el suelo desangrándose por ver esa escena.

Klaus volteo a ver a la chica que tenía los labios temblando, oh no, sabía lo que significaba. Y en un rápido movimiento le tapó la boca a la castaña y por instinto la apego a su cuerpo ahogando un grito de parte de la mujer mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente emocionada.

Pero luego se dio cuenta y comenzó a procesar todo, están a una altura considerable, Levi los podría ver, Klaus con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra rodeaba su cintura para alejarla de la ventana, y un furioso sonrojo apareció, y se apartó del mayor.

"No volveré a ser el mismo", dijo el rubio mientras olvidaba lo sucedido y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

"Pero yo encontré otra obsesión", respondió Hanji que tenía los lentes empañados y una sonrisa que daba miedo.

"Bien ya tenemos el material, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vean", respondió el hombre de ojos ónix comenzando a bajar junto con la castaña de lentes…

"Oe, loquisha, ¿sabes lo gracioso de todo esto?", pregunto el más alto cuando ya estaban lejos de la habitación.

"¿Del porque hacemos un libro con los avances de la relación de el enano y Eren?", pregunto y Klaus asintió, "Ni idea"

"Es porque hace unos días atrás, le di una de estas bellezas", sonrió mostrando una pequeña botellita con un líquido transparente, Zoe abrió los ojos impactada.

"Klaus, no me digas que…"

"Sip, se puede decir que embaracé al amargado de Levi, ejejeje, le puse esto en su café y ahora que tuvieron acción, tendrán a mi sobrino", rio el mayor ocultando la botellita y suspirando satisfecho.

"Corrección, nuestro sobrino", respondió la mujer de coleta en modo de broma, Klaus sonrió dulcemente cuando la chica sonreía, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy bonita, sus ojos castaños brillaban encantadoramente y cuando no estaba obsesionada o tiraba baba de la boca era muy hermosa, y ese incomodo cosquilleo en el estómago se presentaba cuando Zoe lo miraba de esa manera y cuando el sonrojo se presentaba en las mejillas de ella, trato de ignorar, como varios años atrás, pero ahora sabe lo que tiene y no es solo estima.

"Ajaja, como tú digas linda", pocas veces usaba es sobrenombre con ella, pero lo dejo pasar, "Ahora, ¿vamos a tu laboratorio para hacer investigaciones?", pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"¡SI!", respondió rápidamente la castaña comenzando a saltar y a reír de la emoción yendo junto con el rubio a su habitación-laboratorio.

_Distrito de Trost, base de la legión de reconocimiento, 1900 horas de la noche…_

Irvin caminaba por los pasillos de aquel edifico, nervioso y colérico por dentro, sus superiores, esos cerdos sin sentido de lo que es la verdadera necesidad, se atrevieron a enviar a otro miembro del escuadrón del norte.

Camino a paso firme hasta la puerta de madera sólida que estaba, pero no se atrevía a entrar por razones obvias, porque la persona que se encontraba allí en ese instante, haría que su escuadrón se alterara, pero en parte a un sargento amargado.

Pero por fin se atrevió a entrar, el rechinido de la puerta alerto a la persona que se encontraba allí.

"Es bueno volverlo a ver comandante Smith", una voz femenina lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, pero no podía negarlo, ella era una persona amable, pero sus arranques de ira hicieron mucho daño.

"Digo lo mismo de usted, sargento Takano", respondió entrando para estar enfrente de una mujer, de 24 años, piel blanca y suave, sus cabellos rubios estaban amarrado en dos coletas que caían a los costados de su cuerpo, y ojos penetrantes y azules, que birlaban con algo de amabilidad, lo que relajo a Irvin, al chica estaba bien.

"Shion para usted, comandante", sonrió alegremente la mujer, Irvin sonrió por un momento, por un instante pensó que era la pequeña niña que había ingresado recién al ejército, pero una imagen terrorífica se instaló en su mente haciéndolo dudar.

"Bien, tal parece que te asignaron a la legión del sur, no me dieron explicaciones sobre el asunto, solo espero que no suceda nada como la otra vez," su voz sonaba firme, pero no delatadora manteniendo a la chica tranquila.

"Si, no volverá a suceder", respondió la rubia curvando sus labios de forma inocente.

"Estoy seguro que estarás bien, ya que estarás con tu medio-hermano", siguió el hombre, viendo a la chica que su mirada se llenaba de brillo.

"SI, lo extrañaba mucho, me pregunto cómo estará"

"Él está bien, molestando mucho a Levi, pero está bien", hablo Irvin con tono de burla, a lo que la chica también rio.

"Ajajaja, ya quiero verlos a todos"

"Bueno, mañana se parte a las 6 am en punto", dijo el rubio comenzando a abrir la puerta, "No llegues tarde como siempre", y salió cuando vio que la chica asentía con la cabeza.

"Espero que sea buena idea", pensó Smith comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, aun con aquella imagen terrorífica que no salía de su cabeza.

Mientras, Shion, se movió hasta el escritorio, sentándose en el comenzando a reflexionar, aunque no podía, tenía que volver con su hermano, y seguir con su plan, que no estaba segura de poder realizar con él.

"Hermano, espero que sepas lo que haces", susurro en medio de la oficina.

Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, traicionar a las personas que querían, aunque pocas, valían la pena al estar en ese mundo tan cruel, encerrados en estas jaulas de piedra y titanes, aquellas jaulas que se llaman murallas.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el ventanal mirando directamente a la ventana, ya no había vuelta atrás….

_**AWWWWWW**_** TERMINE!, SOY PRO, una cosa mas tengo este personaje con la autorización de la autora jejejejeje, esa autora se llama shion Takano es una hermosura de persona! Y su fic esta genialoso! Les pasare el link :**

**Y aca como es shion:**

**Bueno prox cap: ¿Klaus tiene hermana?**

**Nos vemos yani-chan las ama!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MIS AMADOS! ACA LA CONTY, debo decir que estoy triste porque no me comenta u-u pero eso no me impedirá que siga con mis fics, asi que aca la ansiada conti… corre fic!**

Capítulo 9: ¿Klaus tiene hermana?

La mañana llego rápidamente, todos los soldados estaban en el comedor esperando al comandante Smith regresara de la reunión que se había realizado en Trost.

"Cuanto más falta", hablo Sasha un poco aburrida comiéndose un pedazo de pan que había robado de la cocina, "Llevamos esperando más de media hora y no llega el capitán"

"No lo sé, pero escuche que traerían a una persona más", dijo Armin un poco ansioso de quien se trataría esta vez.

"Espero que sea igual de fuerte que el teniente para que humille a ese enano", murmuro Mikasa en su asiento sin que nadie la escuchara.

"Creo que es mujer", dijo de la nada Jean llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?", pregunto Reiner lazando una ceja sin creerle al castaño cenizo.

"No sé", dijo el cara de caballo, de verdad que era muy sincero.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al capitán Smith, pero también había una chica rubia, todos se quedaron viendo a la chica, era muy hermosa, y algunos se sonrojaban por sus ojos azules que se posaban en medio del comedor, su cabello era exageradamente largo que cubría toda su espalda, y tenía una sonrisa amable y no pasaba de los 25 años.

"Buenos días, soldados", saludo el capitán mientras todos hacían el saludo de la legión, "En esta oportunidad, bajo las ordenes de los altos mandos, me encomendaron de integrar a nuestra legión a la sargento Takano, quien junto con el sargento Rivaille se encargaran de vigilar a Eren Yaeger", se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de un golpeteo de manos sobre la mesa, era Levi que se había levantado de repente con cara de enojo.

"¿Primero Klaus y ahora esa chica?", se preguntó mentalmente, estaba al borde del colapso.

"¿S-Sargento Rivaille, está usted bien?", pregunto Eren viendo como el pelinegro se enojaba más y más, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no interviniera.

El desayuno paso lentamente casi todos los soldados se fueron, pero algunos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica rubia que comía lentamente su comida.

Ella estaba sola ya que Irvin, Hanji, Levi y Klaus se habían ido a la oficina del primero para ordenar unos documentos y estrategias, dejando a la chica junto con los demás solados.

Ella alzo la vista y estudio a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa de enfrente, primero fue Eren quien se quedó estático, luego Mikasa que no se movió y mantuvo su cara seria, Armin, quien le dio curiosidad la mirada azulada de la chica, Jean, este solo desvió la mirada, Reiner, frunció el ceño, al igual que a Berthold e Ymir, pero suavizo la mirada cuando vio a Christa, Sasha y por ultimo a Connie. Se levantó de la mesa para acercarse a ellos.

"¡Buenos días!", saludo la mujer dirigiéndose a los solados quienes le respondieron cada uno a su manera, "Cuando entre les vi cara de miedo, pero no soy así, así que me pueden llamar Shion, ok?", dijo sonriente. Todos asintieron y algunos tomándole confianza a la chica rubia.

Todos asintieron, algo extrañados por la amabilidad de la nueva sargento, se escucharon algunos pasos y luego la puerta abrirse, dejando a pasar a un par de locos que estaban haciendo cosas sin sentido, pero ellos se detuvieron al ver a la rubia allí.

Klaus se sorprendió al verla aquí, pero no mucho, ya que había sido informado acerca de su traslado, era solo que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio.

Sion se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia, como si no los conociera, "Mayor Hanji, Teniente Dostoievski", pronuncio la última frase con un poco de nostalgia.

La castaña y el rubio no se movieron, pero aún seguían mirando a la pequeña rubia que estaba delante de ellos, se miraron mutuamente, Klaus mantuvo su compostura en todo momento.

"Sargento Takano", dijeron ellos a la vez, la tensión entre los superiores y los soldados era increíble.

"Bien, solo vinimos a ver a eren para su prueba semanal", dijo Hanji acercándose a Eren.

"Sabes dónde está el sargento Levi?", pregunto Klaus a la pequeña rubia que estaba enfrente de él.

"A penas entre escapo fuera del comedor, al parecer me recuerda bien", dijo la ojiazul tratando de controlar una mirada sínica y triste.

"Ya veo", dijo secamente el hombre alto comenzando a caminar junto con Hanji hacia el campo de entrenamientos que fue echo para realizar los experimentos con el titán de Eren, "Todos retírense a sus labores, ahora", ordenó y todos los demás salieron del comedor para continuar con su rutina.

Klaus volvió a ver a la rubia, mientras caminaban hacia el campo, que ya estaba cubierto de vapor por la transformación de Eren.

"¿Porque viniese?", pregunto el hombre de ojos ónix, mirando como Hanji anotaba sus observaciones que podía recolectar.

"Quiero visitar familia de vez en cuando", respondió Shion nostálgicamente con las manos en su espalda, "¿Es tan malo querer estar cerca?"

"No lo entenderías, es peligroso estar aquí", respondió el hombre aun mirando a Eren quien destrozaba algunos árboles para Hanji quien gritaba por lo emocionada que estaba.

._.

Desde la ventana, Rivaille observaba al titán de Eren en el campo de entrenamiento, quería salir y verlo, pero habían dos presencias que hacían que su mente le dijera que era mejor quedarse aquí. Para no ser humillado y violentado psicológicamente.

Sus ojos grises se centraron el dos personas que estaban paradas a un lado del campo, conversaban, la más pequeña emanaba nostalgia, mientras que el otro no podía entender su semblante, estaba en blanco, imperceptible.

Suspiro apretando los puños, y se acercó a la cama, casi dejándose caer en ella, tenía que afrontar a esas dos personas, por favor, era el hombre más poderoso de la humanidad!, pero ahora dudaba de ello, luego de la golpiza que Klaus le dio aquella vez.

Se caracterizaba por tener un carácter apacible cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero había un grave problema, en el pasado logro afrontarlo, casi llegando a la locura, admitió que estaba algo loco, ya que su obsesión con la limpieza, se debe a esa persona rubia y de grandes ojos azules. Sus dudas, sus temores, ella los desato, ella sabe cosas que otros no saben, ella tortura cuando la provocan, y pobre diablo el que se atreva a desafiarla, ella no tiene piedad, con solo una mirada te destruye por dentro.

Ese miedo constante de perder a sus compañeros, las dudas de querer seguir entregando su cuerpo para uso de la humanidad, y la rabia de ser uno del montón. Su frialdad, atemorizante y llamativa al mismo tiempo, el escaso brillo en sus ojos plomos, sus pensamientos cerrados, todo, fue forjado por ella, por sus palabras desmedidas, y a la vez por su temible amabilidad.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levantó de la cama para parecer lo más normal de lo que podía.

"Adelante", llamo secamente, esperando ver a la persona que lo estaba molestando.

"Lamento molestarte, Levi", dijo Irvin al entrar a la habitación, también tenía un semblante serio, ellos peleaban con la mirada, uno para saber que estaba ocurriendo, y el otro para disculparse.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla rápido", dijo volteándose para no verlo.

"Quería hablarte de la sargento Takano", respondió el rubio normalmente, Levi chasqueo la lengua, eso era lo último que quería hablar.

"Di lo que tienes que decir y vete, no estoy de humor", amenazo el más bajo aun sin mirarlo, esto era complicado.

"Solo quería aclararte que la sargento solo se quedara por un corto periodo de tiempo, no sabemos exactamente cual, pero nos aseguró ella misma que volverá a la legión del norte en cuanto haya terminado su encargo aquí", explico el mayor parado en su lugar, sería mejor no acercarse a Levi, estaba de mal humor, eso era peor que luchar contra cinco titanes a la vez.

"Y se puede saber que es ese dichoso encargo", hablo sarcásticamente el sargento volteando a encarar a comandante quien aún poseía un rostro neutro.

"Eso quedo bajo información privada, no se puede revelar ningún motivo por el cual Takano está aquí, incluso yo no lo sé", mintió el rubio, Rivaille se dio cuenta de aquello, pero a lo mejor no era grave.

"….", Rivaille no respondió, y solo siguió mirando a Irvin que estaba observando los ojos del contrario esperando algo que jamás llegara, algo que sabe que perdió desde hace mucho, "Necesito estar solo, retírate por favor", pidió secamente el más bajo, Irvin solo asintió y se encamino a la puerta.

"Ella sabe que no te afecta lo que te dice, y también sabe que no caerás", dijo suavemente el hombre más alto girando su cabeza para ver a Levi esperando a que se vaya.

Levi abrió los ojos en señal de exaltación, como supo de ese asunto si nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Hanji, le resulta intrigante la formal la cual Irvin haya conseguido aquella información.

"_Los ojos reflejan el dolor interno"_

Volvió a llevarse la mano a la cara, esto era complicado, aún mantenía su rostro serio e inexpresivo, trataba de calmarse por cualquier medio, antes se hubiera dejado caer en la locura fácilmente, no tenía nada por el cual dar su vida y que valiera la pena, o por algo que le importara, pero ahora sí.

"_**Ahora tengo a Eren"**_

Ese pensamiento se le pego en la mente luego de aquel primer encuentro luego de la captura de Annie, algo se removió en el, no volverá a ser el mismo, ese niño lo estaba cambiando, lo tenía todo el día en la cabeza y por más que quisiera no puede dejar de pensar en ese mocoso, era como un cachorro que en el interior estaba escondido un lobo dispuesto a comérselo.

Ninguna expresión salió de su rostro, simplemente no dejaría que un niño le hiciera perder la compostura rápidamente, pero aunque no quisiera, este ya le arrebato todo, y lo más importante lo guardo para no dejarlo ir, ese mocoso se llevó su corazón.

Volvió la vista hasta la ventana, encontrándose instantáneamente con los ojos verdes azulados del joven titán que lo miraban con adoración absoluta, algo se removió en su interior, Eren le sonrió abiertamente, haciendo volteara a Hanji quien estaba hablando haciendo sonrojar al moreno mientras le reprendía por lo dicho.

Mientras su mocoso peleaba con la loca, Levi fijo su mirada a la pareja de rubios que estaba a su costado, pero miro con sorna a Shion, o la bastarda con le decía el, esa chica, un demonio vestido de cordero, una paloma negra, una pesadilla. Ella poso sus expresivos ojos en los de Levi, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelinegro, esos posos de aguas azules, eran traumantes, lo descoloco un poco corresponder el desafío que le imponía la mujer con la mirada, y luego le siguió Klaus quien apenas sus miradas se encontraron se separaron rápidamente.

"Esto es extraño", susurro el sargento saliendo de la ventana y de su cuarto, por alguna razón ya no tenía miedo de enfrentar a esos dos rubios de intrigantes ojos que miraban a las personas con un odio invisible, ahora podía verlo, era odio lo que hacían sus ojos obscuros.

Esa actitud que Klaus le tenía, quería enloquecerlo, quería dominarlo totalmente, en todos los sentidos, quería que fueran iguales, y destruyeran lo torcido de la humanidad, sus pasos se escucharon por los pasillos del castillo, algunos se le quedaron mirando ya que lucía desesperado por encontrar a cierto castaño de ojos verdes.

Salió hacia el campo, solo estaban ellos cuarto afuera, voltearon a verlo. Y Shion se acercó a él.

"Sargento lo esperábamos para la prueba", dijo amablemente, pero sus ojos, Levi los miro, sin encontrar el odio que había visto antes, ese odio casi invisible que se presentaban cada milésimas de segundo.

Levi solo asintió ignorando un poco a la muchacha, volteo a Klaus que lo miraba totalmente diferente.

"Levi!, te estábamos esperando!", hablo el joven castaño acercándose a él, este lo miro por un momento, y luego levanto la mano acariciando su cabello, como si fuera su fiel mascota, todos miraron la escena.

"Awww que romántico!", chillo Hanji con corazones en los ojos, tomo a Klaus del brazo para que la siguiera y funciono, "¿Sí o no que son lindos?", pregunto cómo toda loca que es.

"Mejor váyase a un cuarto", dijo burlonamente el rubio tomando su semblante de antes de que llegara la sargento, totalmente jodedor.

"Teniente, no los moleste por favor", dijo la pequeña rubia tranquilamente sin dejar la amabilidad, Klaus increíblemente se quedó callado.

Levi miro a Shion por un momento, ¿desde cuando esa mocosa tiene tanto poder sobre Klaus?, porque solo con esa vos aterciopelada controlaba al rubio como un simple títere?, porque este no le hacía daño humillándola despiadadamente como es típico de él?

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Shion de nuevo, nada, el vacío estaba presente en aquella mirada color mar, eran dos pozos vacíos. Ella desvió la mirada tratando de cambiar la expresión totalmente, pero algo era cierto, nadie puede leer atravesó de ella, ni siquiera Hanji.

"Bien hemos terminado por hoy", dijo normalmente Hanji acomodándose los lentes y revisando su libreta llena de apuntes, "Mañana iras con Klaus para tus exámenes médicos", dijo la castaña a Eren mientras se retiraba.

"Si Hanji-san", respondió Eren dispuesto a llevarse a Levi a cualquier lugar lejos de ellos, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando Klaus tomo la palabra.

"Siento interrumpir este momento de enamorados pero quiero hablar contigo Levi", indico el más alto de todos mirando al susodicho.

Levi se separó de mala gana de su castaño, dándole una seña a Klaus para que lo siguiera, el hombre de ojos ónix solo suspiro y lo siguió.

Dejando a Shion y Eren solos.

"Esto no me gusta", susurro el ojiverde mirando como su amante y su supuesto enemigo se iban por un lado.

"Klaus no intenta nada", dijo la pequeña mujer que estaba al costado de Eren, este la miro sorprendido.

"¿Y usted como lo sabe sargento?", le pregunto el más alto mirándola mientras ella fijaba su vista en un punto inexistente del horizonte.

"Dime Shion por favor", pidió amablemente la muchacha, "Lo sé por instinto, hay que ver a través de la gente para saber sus verdaderas intenciones"

"¿Podría enseñarme?", le pregunto el castaño un tanto deseoso de poder ver lo que su Heichou pensaba cada vez que lo veía y compartían el tiempo juntos.

"Joven Eren, ver a través de los ojos es un talento con el que se nace y no se puede enseñar, uno mismo aprende depende a las circunstancias de su vida, y también uno mismo aprende a ya no ser un libro abierto", contesto la rubia curvando un poco los labios, un una sonrisa casi invisible.

"Ya veo", dijo desanimado el menor, desilusionado por la incapacidad que tiene.

"No estés triste, la persona amada te puede leer como un libro abierto y viceversa", consoló la mujer otorgándole una sonrisa más sincera.

Los ojos de aquella mujer, eran vacíos, hasta Eren se dio cuenta de ello, como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante en su vida, como si su vida fuera un poso sin nada que ofrecer.

Se quedó callado, ella solo lo miro una vez más, y se retiró despidiéndose con una mirada enigmática.

.-.

"Habla de una vez", escupió con veneno el pelinegro que estaba parado enfrente del rubio, el sol estaba poniéndose, dando paso a la noche, Levi quería volver, y estar con Eren solo un momento, pero tenía que venir este mal nacido para interrumpir sus planes.

"Solo te quería hablar de la sargento, sé que tuviste problemas antes con ella, por eso la sacaron de tu escuadrón", dijo poniendo una expresión neutra como el sabia.

"Eso fue en el pasado, no me interesa, ella no me interesa, solo me gustaría saber una cosa… porque vino hasta aquí, ¿es una de tus muchas bromas acaso?, si es así puedes irte a tomar por culo porque me vale un comino", respondió con enojo, mirando como el mayor suspiraba lentamente en señal de frustración.

"Ni yo sé que estaba haciendo aquí", no mintió como Irvin, estaba seguro de que esa chica se quedaría en la legión del norte y no volvería. No por ahora.

"No te creo una mierda…", escupió esta vez furioso. No estaba para bromas, desde que llego este hombre su salud mental se estaba yendo por el caño.

"Hablo en serio Levi, no sé qué hace aquí", respondió tranquilo el más alto, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no va a poder controlarlo.

"Sé que mientes bastar-", no pudo terminar la frase porque una gran mano se cerró en su cuello pero sin quitarle el aire, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, sus ojos grises se fijaron en la cara del Klaus que era oculta con la sombra del atardecer.

"Lo diré solo una vez Levi", la voz de Klaus era diferente, esa sensación, miedo, la falta de aire no lo dejaba pensar bien claro, sus manos trataban de apartar el agarre que Klaus tenía sobre él, pero este no lo dejaba, "Las cosas no se hacen como ti quieres o piensas, tu solo estas aquí para obedecer"

"Ma-dito… bas…tardo… tks", fue lo único que pude decir cuando su garganta fue liberada del agarre, cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba débil, una sensación de mareo se instaló fuertemente en su cuerpo, y pudo ver borrosa la imagen de Klaus mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

Levanto a Levi del suelo cargándolo como a una princesa, y cambiando su semblante fue corriendo para buscar a Hanji quien se sorprendió al ver a Levi desmayado, el rubio le explico que mientras hablaban había caído inconsciente de la nada, ella le creyó ingenuamente.

"Déjalo en la cama por favor iré a llamar a Eren", dijo rápidamente la castaña comenzando a correr fuera de la habitación para buscar al moreno.

"¿Qué le paso al enano?", pregunto una voz detrás de él, pero este no se movió.

"Se desmayó, hace unos días le había dado un experimento que había estado realizando durante años para este tipo de concepción entre personas del mismo sexo, y decidí que Levi sería un buen conejillo de indias", dijo sin mirarla, "Pero no sabía que tendría resultado inmediatos"

"Es increíble a lo que puedes llegar a hacer, usando a un subordinado tuyo para experimentar algo que tal vez le cueste la vida", cuestiono la rubia parándose al costado de el mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del sargento pelinegro.

"Pero quien te crees que eres para darme reprendas, no eres mi padre", le amonestó con molestia y rabia.

"Soy tu familia, soy la única que te queda", contesto triste la pequeña mujer.

"Me molesta que tengas razón, pero sabes que te quería lejos, este entorno es peligroso para ti, jamás me escuchas", volvió a decir el mayor con la misma voz.

"Eso no importa ahora", evadió el tema de nuevo, pensó Klaus frustrado, estaba dolida, y vana, pero así era su vida y tenía que seguirla tal cual es.

"Soy tu hermano, y me debiste escuchar, pero ahora mírate, hueca y triste, como llego a estar nuestro padre", los dos se quedaron callados, al escuchar pasos desesperados acercándose al lugar voltearon para ver la puerta abrirse de golpe y a un castaño entrando completamente asustado al lugar.

Se arrodilló a la cama del pelinegro, parecía que quería llorar, Hanji le había dado un susto enorme al decirle que Heichou se había desmayado, tomo su mano lentamente y la puso en su cara, ahora así estaba llorando y le importaba poco que sus superiores lo vieran así.

"Klaus lo trajo aquí, porque cuando hablaban se había desmayado", explico Hanji ya que anteriormente no pudo porque el castaño salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su amado.

"Estaba tan preocupado", susurro el menor aun restregando la mano de su novio contra su mejilla húmeda, "Porque… ¿qué es lo que tiene?"

Tanto Hanji como Dostoievski se quedaron callados por la pregunta del chico, aun no deberían saberlo hasta que sea imposible dar vuelta atrás, Zoe miro a Klaus pidiéndole ayuda y este capto al instante.

"Solo falta de alimentos, como se fue del comedor dolo tomando café, de seguro eso le abra afectado", dedujo seriamente.

Eren no le creyó, sus ojos no decían nada, algo en él le decía que no confiara en ese hombre, no podía darle confianza a uno que lastimaba conscientemente a su amado, frunció el ceño, molesto, pero no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a quedarse con el pelinegro hasta que despertara, los demás prefirieron retirarse.

._.

Dos rubios caminaban es silencio, ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar porque sabían que terminarían discutiendo como siempre.

"¿Qué planeas hermano? Los demás quieren atacar lo antes posible", dijo lentamente la rubia acomodándose el cabello de su frente.

"Estoy de supervisión, no puedo hacer nada, ellos son dueños de sus actos, pero si algo no sale bien, me veré obligado a intervenir", dijo serio el rubio de ojos ónix, "No sé qué haces aquí, pero quiero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de ellos, los conoces, sabes sus intenciones, pero igual no me escuchas, debí dejarte en la aldea", se lamentó sobando sus sienes.

"Sé que tu no abandonarías a tu familia, nuestro padre estaba orgulloso de ti", contesto sonriéndole sinceramente, a lo que Klaus sintió algo removerse en él, esa sensación de cariño que no había sentido desde que la obligo a irse, y antes que abandonaran su aldea, para vivir dentro de las murallas.

"….", se quedó callado al escuchar aquello, y solo desvió la mirada, pensar en su familia era lo último que hacía, porque el odio hacia aquellas personas que lo rodeaban crecía y se hacía incontrolable que terminaría por echar a perder todo, "Solo vete a dormir, nos vemos mañana", dijo encerrándose en la puerta del laboratorio de Hanji que curiosamente estaba cerca de ellos.

Shion lo miro irse, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mirada calmada.

"Hermano, espero poder cuidarte igual que lo hiciese conmigo", dijo suavemente tocando el anillo de plata que ella poseía al igual que su hermano. Comenzó a caminar, imaginando los hechos que pasarían a lo largo de los días, los problemas y por último el desenlace de todo, cerró los ojos perdiéndose entre la obscuridad de los pasillos sin antorchas encendidas.

"Después de la calma llega la tormenta"

**PARTY HAAAAAAAAAAAARD! YEAH ESTAMOS DE CUMPLE XDDDDD, hoy cumplo mis - años XD y estoy feliz por eso les traigo una conti, espero poder traer luego el fic que les prometi pero no veo que ese se cumpla hoy lel.**

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!…. En cada cap voy a hacer un dibujo tipo manga de lo más resaltante que ha pasado en el cap ustedes díganme lo más resaltante y yo lo dibujo, solo tendré en cuenta lo que dijo el primer comentario ok?, sean rápidas! **

**Prox cap: el origen de las inseguridades.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
